Random Stories
by Determine Artist
Summary: Some random Ninjago stories that come my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Alright just like the summary says, I 'am going to post up random stories that come to my mind, it could range from humor to tragedy, short to small, or one to many characters, pretty much you're getting a mix bag.

Please don't expected to updated frequently, I have a lot of other fan fic that need to get done or I have ideas for not going to be able to think new ones on a regular basis's, sorry.

Also don't be afraid to point out the mistakes that I have in my stories with my stories. I want to get better and not be stuck at the same leave forever,

* * *

Alright with that out of the way, the first story I 'am starting off with a humor story, called the "Horrors Of The Movies" It takes place shortly after Lloyd becomes an adult. It's about Lloyd watching the house, while the others go off to fight. While Lloyd sits at home, he soon realizes that he anything he want to in his new body. With new found freedom he gets three random R rated movies and watches them.

"Aw, come on! You're just going to leave me he here, while you guys go off to fight?!" The green ninja asked his red clad companion.

"Sorry kid, but someone got to hold down the fort, while we're out"

"ARGH!" He grunted, before he sat in a chair and muttered "It's not fair, you guys get to have all the fun!"

"Sorry"

The green clad ninja then watched his fellow ninja, friends, and family leave. Once they were gone, he crossed his arms against his chest and slouched. "It's not fair!" He thought. "What I 'am supposed to do, now? I 'am an adult now! I guess I could watch the moves that I have-" He paused before he said "Hey, wait a minute, I 'am adult and I 'am home alone! So I could go and watch movies that I couldn't before! YEAYHOOO!" He then got his allowance and went out for to the movie store and picked up three R rated movies that was on clearance for fifty cents each. He couldn't believe his luck, when found them.

One of them was an action, crime movie, about a guy fleeing from the law and hides out in the woods. It didn't looked too bad. Another was a romance film. Even though he was not one for romance, he wanted to see what's so the difference between adult one and child one. The last one was an unusual one. It look like a poorly made horror movie. Though he knew it looked poorly made, he figured it couldn't be that bad?

He then went home and popped in the first movie. As he watched it he thought that it was okay, not good, but not bad either; it was just decent. It was gory, but he saw gorier scenes from desiccation class, when he was in Darkley's boarding school. The second one was okay at first, but stopped it when he saw a naked girl, which made his face glow bright red. After that, he went on to the third movie.

A few minutes after he watched it, the others came back. "YAY!"

"HAHA!"

"OH MAN! That was so awesome!"

"We kicked some serious ass!"

They soon discovered their friend hiding in the corner with widen eyes and constantly shaking. "What's wrong, kid?" asked a black clad ninja.

"M-m-movie! Horror movie!"

Everyone soon gained confused glances, until another ninja, a blue clad ninja looked over and saw the third movie's case laying on the arm of the chair. "You mean this thing?"

"AHHH! That's it! Don't make me watch it again, please I'll do anything you want, just please don't!"

Soon all four of his fellow ninja looked at the cover and the blue ninja said "You scared of this thing? Ha, It looks like a fifth grader's school project!"

"Well, it is a R logo on it"

"Really? Wow, you're right; I'll might have to check it out it looks interesting"

"I'll think join you"

"Hey Lloyd you mind if we borrow this?"

"No; In fact, you guys can keep it!"

"Seriously? Wow! Sweet, thanks Lloyd! Okay boys, it looks like its movie night!"

"YAY!" The other shouted. Later that night, the four ninja watched the movie, in the dark no less and each gotten traumatized and had nightmares for a few days. Lloyd then promise himself that he was never going watch R rated movies ever again.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, this is a short, another humors tell of Kai being forced to do the laundry. It is called "Laundry Day"

* * *

"Geez, how it that I have to the one who has to do the laundry?" Kai asked himself, as put different colorful fabrics from baskets into several washers. He paused for a moment and looked up to see a few other Ninjagoians putting their laundry into washers and dryers. "Argh! I don't see why the others get to go Maga Monster Amusement Park, while I 'am stuck here doing laundry!" Just then, a young women with black hair, tied in a ponytail and a bag, walked up close to him and stared to put her clothes in. This kind of made his mind focus on the young women's beauty more than the laundry he was doing. He stood there, with a silly looking smile, until the young woman finished and went off to somewhere.

After that, he soon snapped out of and put all of his attention back on to the laundry. When he finished, he went back to very some ticked off friends and with a red smooch mark on his cheek. "KAI!" All of them angrily shouted, when they gotten their laundry back. Upon hearing this the fire ninja ran as fast as he could with the other ninja hot on his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Okay, this story was supposed to be posted with others, but I didn't get a chance to finish them, until today. So sorry about that. This story is going to be another humors story about the four ninja doing spring cleaning and Cole discovered something of Jay's. I call it called "Spring Cleaning" Don't worry, next time, I'll try something different, but until then, enjoy.

* * *

"Man; this place is dirty!" said the lighting wielder, as he dusted off some stacks boxes with his hand.

"Well, this place hasn't been used in a while" It was spring cleaning day for our four heroes, where they had to go through their closet.

As they each opened boxes and look inside, Jay spoke up and "Woohoo! What do we have here?" while lifting up a stuff white bunny with a red ribbon tied to his neck.

"AH, MR. SPRINGKLES!" Cried out the fire ninja.

"Oh, so it's Mr. Sprinkles then?"

"JAY! Give me that!" Kai quickly launched towards the lighting ninja with a slight shade of pink on his face, but the lighting ninja was too fast for him. Kai tried to grab him repeatedly, but ended up falling each time. While, Jay was playing keep away with Kai and Zane watching them, Cole already opened another box.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked, as pulled up a pink shirt with a red bow in front and blonde wing.

"AHHH, NO! THAT'S MINE!" shouted the lighting ninja, before dropping the rabbit and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?"

"Argh! Fine! It's bunch of costume that I have, incased there ever a situation where I would need one!"

"And you have mostly girl's outfits?"

"Hey, hey! The enemy wouldn't notice it's me!"

"Have you ever had to use them?" asked the fire ninja, while holding the rabbit in his arms.

"Yeah, once. It was when we were trying to find out who was the Samurai"

"Wait a minute, you attempted capture Nya, dressed as a girl?" asked Cole.

"Hey, It was a trick, to let down her defenses!"

"And she still dated you?" Soon all the ninja expect for Jay stared to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but I hear girls like guys dress as girls"

"Where did you get that from?"

At that moment, the white ninja spoke up "I believed he got from the Japanese comic book called Shugo Chara that's underneath his bed"

"I thought that was for little girls?" asked Kai.

"Says the guy who has a stuff rabbit" said Cole, as Kai cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey, I 'am reading those to get Romantic tips to impress Nya!"

"You really think would you impressed Nya by what's in those comics?" asked the rabbit wielding ninja.

"Yes, as matter of fact I do!"

"So, how did it feel wearing a dress?!" asked the earth ninja.

Jay thought for a second, before asking "You know what? Why don't you find out for yourselves?!"

"I think I'll pass" said Cole.

"Me too" answered Kai, as head he for the door.

He immediately stopped when Jay said "You're just scared, because you can't live through the humiliation!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Fine, I'll where the stupid thing!" said Kai, as he motioned one of them give him the dress, even though it was lucid that he really didn't want to. Normally, Cole would've ignored Jay and gone back to what he was doing, but things gotten way too interesting for that. He then handed his fiery friend the dress and watched him put it on. Once the fire ninja finished, his comrades stared at him. Though they would never admit it out loud, partly do it being awkward, but mostly due to the fear of being punched in the face by said fire ninja, that he didn't look half bad.

"Are you happy now?!"

"Yes, very! So how does it feel?!" asked the earth ninja.

Kai let a bit of grunt, before he muttered "Well, it's comfy!" Soon Jay and Cole stared to laugh.

"But I don't understand, what's wrong about a guy wearing women's clothing?" asked the Ice ninja.

"Oh brother;" muttered Jay. "Alright Cole, you're next!" as he pulled out another dress.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I 'AM NOT DOING IT!"

As the earth ninja was about to walked out of the room, Jay said "Not even for cake?" which made him stopped in tracks.

"What?"

"I'll tell you what? If you dress up, I'll bake you, a giant, triple décor, chocolate cake with chocolate fondant, and dark chocolate icing on top!"

"Give me that!"

As Cole put on the dress, Jay asked "Hey Zane, wanna join?"

The ice ninja thought for a moment. He didn't get the logic in this situation, but he was curious of what wearing a dress would feel like, so he responded with "Okay"

Soon all three of the lighting ninja's friends were in dresses, with only Kai and Cole having bright red faces. Even though dresses didn't suite Zane at all, Cole on the hand, would have he would passed as a girl if it wasn't for his big muscles. Just then, the door opened and an eight year-old boy came in, saying "Hey guys, I was wounding if you-" but paused when he saw the three dress wear ninja.

"Oookay?! It looks like you guys don't need my help after all. See'ya!"

"Hold on there Lloyd!" said Jay, making the green ninja to growl. After a minutes, Jay managed to get Lloyd in a dress to.

Though everyone wouldn't admit it out loud, the green ninja did look adorable a dress. Meanwhile, a black hair girl was standing in front of almost shut door, filming the boys through the gap, with her phone. "So guys, but I'll might need this in the future"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Something's I should point out before we get started, is one about the whole Nya/Jay/Cole love triangle thing, I 'am not a hater of either side. I love all three of the characters, though Cole is my favorite, as I put on my profile page. I will only do romances if can see it happing in the show's cannon and the love triangle is already cannon, so I will do it. Sorry, but I 'am a bit more of cannon stickler when it comes to this sort of stuff. Two, this my first attempt at a romance story, so we wish luck that it doesn't suck too badly.

Okay, now on to the story. As I pointed out this a romance story, but it is also a tragedy story about Nya and Jay. "It is set in an alternate universe were Jay still has confessed to Nya that he loves her. Nya wakes up in a holding cell with Jay right next to her. He tells her that she was gets captured by the serpentine and He and Kai, who is in a different place when this was going on, had come to rescue her. As they both ran, find their complain, and get out of there, all the while dogging the Serpentine, Nya struggles with the decision of whether to tell Jay about how she feels about him or not" It's called "If only I could tell you"

* * *

"NYA! NYA! WAKE UP! NYA!" I hear someone calling out to me. It sounded worried, it sounded like Jay. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was, right in front looking at me with a worried expression.

"Jay?" I asked, as I took a quick look around. The place looked empty, besides a gate of bars behind few torches hanging from the walls. "Where am I?" I asked, sounding weakly.

"You're in a holding cell. Those Serpentine brought you hear, after they knocked out. Don't you remember?" As I slowly sat up, I was about to questioned him more, when I felt head my ponding. I let out a cry and put my hand on my head. Suddenly, it came back to me. Me, my brother, and my friends were in a battle with the Serpentine, when I felt something hit my head.

"Wo, Nya! Are you okay?"

"Yes" I answered. "How did you find me?"

"Well, it all started after the serpentine capture you. We tried to find you by using Zane's tracker, but one of the Serpentines broke it during the battle, so we went back to HQ and use the scanners there. We found were the Serpentine was keeping you. Kai and I wanted to rescue you, but the others said it was too dangers and we should stay there, but of course we didn't listen, so we sneak out and came to rescue you, ourselves!"

"_Jay, Kai?!"_ I thought bitterly. I was grateful that they came to recued me, but sometimes I wished they wouldn't go through so much trouble just to save me. "Wait! Where's Kai?"

"Kai's somewhere else, I think?! We decided to split up to find you!" Jay answered. He then got up and offer me a hand and help me up. "Come on let's get out of here and find Kai!"

"Right!" I said, as we left. As we tried to avoid the Serpentine guards that surrounded the area, I kept on thinking, if my brother was alright and I was also thinking if Jay loved me like I did with him. He was Cute, funny, smart, and most of all caring. I loved him very much, but I still didn't know he felt of me.

Suddenly we stopped, Jay looked to his side and whispered "Cost is clear, let's keep moving!" We kept on going after that. As we kept on walking, I whispered "Oh, Jay?"

"What is it?"

"I was wounding, what do you think of me?"

"Well, you're awesome, smart and, beautiful! You're the most amazing girl I know!"

"Thanks" I said. I could feel myself blushing a little. _"Wow! I can't he said that"_ Just then, we heard footsteps of what seem to be more than one person coming right towards us at all directions. With no other options left, he handed me a sword, he had around his waist and we prepared ourselves for one though battle. The Serpentine was strong, but we held them off the best we could. Just as I killed my opponent, I hear Jay shouting from behind. I look and saw splatters of blood landing on me. Soon I saw Jay standing, bleeding heavily with something big appearing out of his midsection.

"JAY!" I cried out. I then heard Jay letting out several yelps of pain, as blade retreated back into his body. He fail to the ground reviling a serpentine holding a bloody spear with smirk on his face. At that moment, all I wanted to do was wiped that stupid smirk off that Snake's face! I soon lounged an attack at him. It only took a few seconds, before I killed him. As I stand sides his carcass I soon remember Jay. I then ran over his side. "JAY! JAY!" I could feel my eyes tearing up, as I gotten a closer, I look at his body. He was covered head to toe in blood, turning his blue GI to dark purple. He cough a few times, leaving a trail of blood from his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and look up at me.

"H-hey" he paused to cough a few more times. "Nya, a-are you okay?" He whispered, as he tried his best to look happy.

"Yes"

"G-good, I was worried T-tha-"

I soon stopped him. "Please Jay, don't talk anymore, save your strength" I could see it in his eyes, as he struggled to keep them opened, he was trying his best to mask his real emotions. We both know that he wasn't going to make it out of here, but neither of us wanted to admit it. Soon I saw tears from up in his eyes, I know this will be my last chance I'll ever get to tell him how I really feel, so I closed my eyes and said "I love you Jay! I always did! You're the most sweeties, most thoughtful guy I know! I don't wanted to lose you!" I could feel my eyes tear up even more after saying that. I heard nothing. I soon opened my eyes again and sawn that his were closed. Panic setting in, I quickly put two fingers underneath his jaw and felt nothing. "JAY!" At that moment, I let all of tears.

Soon I hear a voice through all of sobbing that sounded like Jay. "I love you too, Nya. Good-bye"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Okay, this idea I got from The-Derpy-Dingo's review that they left for chapter two of this, so if there's anyone you need to thank for giving me this idea then it is them. Thank you, The-Derpy-Dingo.

Oh, a few other things I should point out before we get started, is one, I don't do Yoai aka guy x guy romance with the five main, boy characters in Ninjago, because I see them as brothers, not as lovers, but I'll do it, kind of; if it is obvious that it was meant to be a gag like the one in this coming story.

Also I don't do romances above a T-rating; not that there is anything wrong with it just like everything else that I put so far, I have my on taste when it comes this sort of stuff.

Now that's said and done, let's get back to the story. Since the last chapter was a tear jerker I figure that I should lighten things up. This story is called "Beware Of The Drunken Ninja!" The summary is "Cole and Nya are going out on a date and Jay wants to stop it and to do it, he gets the idea of tricking Kai into getting himself drunk"

* * *

It was beginning to be a frustrating time for Jay, as he sat on the floor in he and his friend's room, surrounded by written and some scribbled papers. The lighting master was brain storming, ways to ruin Cole and Nya's date that was planned to start later that night at a restaurant. Right now, it seemed like mission impossible.

All he had was a plan to sneak in a big box full of rats in the place, but how could get enough rats in time, another plan was to trick the Venomari into going, but knowing them they would get caught and blab out everything and it's not like the Venomari have any money anyways, and another was to sneak in and drink himself stupid, but that is an obviously dumb idea. He soon let out frustrated sigh, before saying "Come on! Think Jay think! There must to be something I can do? I can't let Nya go out with that girlfriend stealer!"

Just then, he heard someone passing by. He got up and look outside, where he soon spotted Kai down the hallway. Though he Kai's back was facing him, Jay could tell that his fiery friend was ticked. The lighting master thought for a second before he said "That's it!" He knew that what he was going to do might be stupid and cruel, but it might be the only shot he would get, besides his friend looked like he need some time to unwind. He then tried to catch up to fire ninja, while saying "Hey Kai, wait up!"

"Not now Jay, I 'am not in the mood;"

"Hey, hey, I was only going to ask you if you wanna to join me for drink."

"Drink?"

"Yeah; I've been working so hard on new hi-tech gear for our fight against the Ninjadorids and you look like you need to relax, so I figured why not go out and unwind with a few beers?"

"Well, I 'am in the mood for a beer right now"

"Great! I know where to go!"

After quiet sometime they gotten to their destination and gotten their beer. _"Bingo!" _thought the lighting master with big grin on his face, as he saw Cole and Nya being seated at far off distanced. He then sifted his attention back to his fiery ally and suggested "Hey Kai, let's so who can drink the most without passing out! That is, if you think you can?"

"Oh?! You're on!" After a few minutes later, Kai was laying his head on the table with a slight flushed face, Jay on the hand, looked completely fine. While Kai was bust trying to beat his blue clad companion, the said blue clad companion was only pretending to drink; he was secretly slipping the drinks in to the plants behind him. "Damn it! Whatda ***** were we doing... ah, again?" asked the red ninja.

"Hum? Don't know? Hey, Kai let's call it quits for a while, you're looking a bit tried"

"Ah, yeah, sure?" At that moment, the now drunken ninja gotten right next his friend, put an arm around the back of his neck, and laughed a bit, before saying "Jay did I ever tell ya how I love ya man!" Already the lighting ninja was staring to have second thoughts on his plan. He crept a bit away from his intoxicated friend, before dashing off. Meanwhile, Nya and Cole were sitting at their seats and where about millimeters away from kissing, when all of the sudden when they heard some commotion in the back ground. They both stop, look, and saw a bunch of people head towards the karaoke stage other side of the room.

"What's going on?" The Earth ninja asked.

"Don't know? I think there's some kind of event going on?"

"Huh? I don't remember reading about that anywhere?"

"Me neither?"

"Well, you want to check it out?"

"Sure" At that moment, they both gotten up and walked towards the karaoke stage. They only gotten so close, before they noticed Jay hiding behind a booth.

"What the hell?! JAY?!"

"AH! H-hey Cole, hey Nya, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came in for a few drinks and-!" Suddenly, they heard some on turning the speakers real high, followed by a bunch of people screaming. They turn and gained redden faces when. They saw a now naked Kai, up no stage with the microphone in his hands, getting ready to sing and dance. Nya soon hid her face with her hands, while Jay and Cole could only stand watch.

"I lope, ah...? ****** it, I 'am going to sing my ****** own song, daman it! Yo, I 'am the ******* fire ninja, the hero of Ninjago, the best ninja thing there ever been!"

As he continue singing about embarrassing things about him, his friends, and his sister, Cole spoke up "We got to stop him; Nya get out of here, Jay and will get Kai. Come on Jay!" As they ran towards the drunken ally, they saw quite a few people taking pitchers and taping the scene; obviously this would not bold well for their good name. Once they gotten on stage, the fire ninja stopped singing and sifted his attention towards his two sober friends.

"Hey'ya... guys!"

Just as, lighting and earth ninja was about to grab their naked friend, the said naked friend took a few steps back and said "What?! Ya don't know me! I 'am best **** ninja there ever been, *****!"

"Wow! Settle your jets, what the hell gotten into you?!"

"Nodeing! I've been drinking with my best buddy Jay all ***** time!" Kai then put an arm around the back neck asked "Wight?"

"Wait?! You got him drunk?! JAY?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! We only had a couple of drinks!" The earth ninja didn't respond after that, he just rubbed his temples with his one hand. The things he had to put up with.

After a few seconds he said "Look, we'll discuss this later, just help me get him out of here!"

"Right!" Just as they were about to grabbed the drunken fire ninja and took him away, Cole managed to take the mic out of Kai's hands and said "Alright folks, we got this under control, nothing to see here!" When they were leaving Kai kept struggling, yelling out a whole rainbow of profanities, and asking for his lawyer and mommy. It took a while, before they finally got their heated friend to calm down. Once they did they gotten him some clothes and met up with Nya, who was standing several yards from the restaurant.

"Wow! You finally got him dressed!"

Smugly, Jay said "Yeah, it was nothing!" trying not to cry out in pain from the fresh new bruises on his body, as Kai leaned on him.

"Speak for yourself! Ow;" Said Cole, as he winced in pain, after being kicked multiple time by his fiery comrade, one of which was his most sensitive area. The earth ninja might have been strong and hardy, but he too had his weakness. "We wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't gotten Kai drunk in the first place! Damn;" At that moment he made a mental note to be careful of Kai's kicks the next time they spar together.

"Are you okay, Cole?" asked Nya.

"Yeah;" Just then, Cole received a kiss from Nya, which made Jay rolled his eyes. Suddenly he noticed Kai barfing on his shoes.

"AH! SICK!"

"Well, you better get used to it Jay, he's your responsibility now!"

"What?!"

"You're the one that got him into this mess, now you have to clean it up!"

_"Aw, Man!"_ Thought Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Okay this story is humor/horror, called The Attack Of The Flower" It's about "Almost all of our heroes, except Jay who was out doing something, watching a movie about killer flowers and suddenly one the flowers in the movie appear behind them"

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Said the black clad ninja, Cole in excited tone, as he and his three friends were getting ready for their movie night. "Jay's going to miss out!"

"He did said he had something to do tonight" One of his friends, a red ninja, Kai reminded.

"Well, it's his lost then! So what are we going to watch?!"

"I believe Lloyd said that it's a horror movie about killer flowers" Answered another friend, a white ninja, Zane. This of course made the both Kai and Cole burst out into a laughing fit, while Zane just stared in confusion, as to why two of his were laughing.

"Yeah, yeah keep on laughing. We'll see who's still laughing after this"

Soon the red ninja calmed down his laughter to asked "Hahaha-ha-sorry, but how could anyone find flowers, scary?!"

"He's right Lloyd, I to fail to see the logic of being afraid of colorful plants?" Zane asked in confusion.

"These aren't just ordinary flowers, these flowers are supposed to be so scary that they even traumatized kids at Darkly's who saw them!"

At this moment, the two laughing ninja stopped laughing and the red one said "We'll see"

"Well, if turns out to be crap, we might get a good laugh out of it" Cole pointed out. After that, the four friends sat down, with Lloyd and Kai having bowls of popped popcorn in their hands that they popped themselves by using their powers, sometimes having fire powers dose comes in handy, while Cole on the other held a big chocolate cake in his hands.

"Wow?! You're going be able to eat all of that?!" Kai asked his cake wielding companion.

"Hey, I can eat a lot, so long as it's cake!"

"Suite yourself"

"Shhhh! Guys the movie's about to start" The green ninja said. Just then, the area got quiet, they turn out the lights and started the movie. By the time they gotten to half way through the movie, Kai, Cole, and Zane had surprised and kind of scared looks on their faces.

Suddenly, Kai spoke up "Wow? I can't believe it. I was proven wrong, those flowers really are scary"

"Told' ya" said Lloyd. As the four fiends continued watching the movie, they didn't notice something was creeping up on them from behind, until a sound from the floorboard altered the four ninja. They quickly look to their back and a big walking flower, looking the like the ones in the movie, holding a bloody knife in one leaf. It was then all of the four ninja screamed at the top of their lungs. Just then, the flower, dropped the knife, fail down, on to the floor and gotten into a distinctive laughing fit. At that moment, the four friends noticed who that laughed belong to.

"Jay!" Both Cole and Kai called out at the exact same time in an anger tone.

"Hahahaha! Oh, boy, you should see the looks on your faces! Hahahaha!" Suddenly, the red ninja lunged for the costume wearing guy. Jay quickly got up and the red ninja soon chased after him.

Once Kai was out of the room, Nya came in and asked "Did I just see Kai chasing a monster flower out the room?" Leaving the others groaning.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry about this chapter being short. I have other ideas, but not one of them is short enough that I would like to use for this chapter. Again, sorry abut that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Alright, this fic takes place not long after Lloyd gotten on board the Bounty. It is a "Friendship, Hurt/Comfort" story about Zane waking up on a stormy night and finding Lloyd in his room, scared"

* * *

CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! As the night sky unleased its furious rage, all across the land. The winds howled more than wolves did under a full moon, caring the vast amounts of rain that fail. During the chaos, a red ship that looked a dragon, lay on the earthy, flat ground. Inside, several people slept soundly in their beds. Suddenly, one of the people, a young man named Zane woke up.

The master of the six sense soon sense, feelings of both sorrow and fear, coming from one of the other rooms. Curious, he got out of bed and quietly head out of the room, trying not wake his three friends from their peaceful slumber. He didn't see the need to wake them up.

Once out, he soon heard the faint sound of, what seemed to be someone crying. He then crept down the hall way, until he ended up, standing next to the partially door of one of spear rooms. He looked through a crack and saw something covered up by a blanket, curled up into a small ball, slightly trembling and making small whimpers. The young man, soon recognized the ball was his sensei's nephew and his former enemy, Lloyd. His sensei thought it'll be best for his nephew to sleep separately form Zane and the others for time being, until he gotten settle down into his new home and the others still felt that he shouldn't be trusted.

Zane was perplex, as to why the child seemed to be frighten. Even though, Lloyd had been on bored for two days now, he was still a stranger to everyone. The only things, Zane knows about him before, was that he caused trouble, love candies, and was a pain to everyone, but know he is showing a different side of him, a side that Zane never thought he would see.

As another flash of lighting lit up the dark room, sending the child to let out a terrified shriek, the young man decided to walk in and see if there's anything that he could do to help. Though Lloyd might have caused Zane and his comrades' trouble in the past, but he was not going to hold a grudge against the child. He was not heartless, he had compassion and Lloyd wasn't the enemy anymore. "Lloyd?"

"Za-Za-Zane?" Lloyd said, as he struggled to look at the young man.

"You seemed troubled, is everything alright?"

"Ah? Ye-yeah I 'am f-fine, just-" At that moment, a flash of lighting suddenly lit up the dark room, causing Lloyd to go to shuddering a bit, until he gathered backed up to courage to asked "C-could y-you stay f-for a-while?" with pleading eyes, though he tried his best to hide it. Though Zane didn't fully comprehend the strong emotions of what his shipmate was going through himself, his sixth sense told him that the child needed his help, so he sat next to the frighten child. Soon the room was silent again, except for the occasional flashes of light and the whimpers from Lloyd, it wasn't until a few seconds pasted, before Lloyd spoke up again "Stu-stupid st-storms! Why couldn't it just g-g-go a-wa-way and ne-ver retu-tu-turn?!"

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell Sensei Wu that you get like this during thunder storms?"

Lloyd grunted slightly, before he answered "Un-c-cle is sl-sleeping n-ow and it's not li-like you g-g-guys like me-that-much. I-I 'am u-se to it-by-now"

"You mean never had anybody to help you through this?"

"M-m-my p-parents never ca-came to Da-rk-kly's b-boarding sch-ool and e-everyb-b-body else-there ha-hated me and sa-said th-that I was a f-failure" At that moment, Zane thought back to the time, before he met up with Sensei and his friends and lonely he had felt at times. He had no memory of who he was nor his anything for his past for that matter, sort of like several pages from the begging of a book that someone ripped out and thrown away. Just then, another flash of light from out filled the room, followed by another cry from the smaller male and bringing the young man out of his thoughts.

As soon as Lloyd went into whimpered a bit more, Zane went back to thinking of how he could help the frighten child. Based on the situation, it appears that Lloyd's fear was caused by loud auditory stimuli, so perhaps he did needed to take Lloyd to a quieter part of the ship? It could work? "Why don't we go to a quitter place?"

"O-k-kay" Zane soon helped Lloyd up on his feet and the two walked out of the room. They then head for one of denser built places of the ship and sat in there.

Suddenly, the younger male said "Th-thanks, Zane. Sorry for being a big jerk to you. You're not that bad" as he fail to sleep right next to the young man. Soon a smile appeared on his face as he too, slowly fail to sleep. As he did, he thought that maybe tomorrow he could convince friend to help Lloyd get over his fear, but that had to wait, right now it would do the two best if they get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** This story is a Humor story about "Someone who decided to post a massage to Kai on an online chatting website and before Kai knows it, this certain someone attracts the attention of two other people" I call it "A Random Encounter"

* * *

Early in the afternoon, everyone's favorite fire ninja was on the computer, sifting through his fan comments on an internet chatting website, using the user name **FIRE! **and having an avatar of a phoenix, when suddenly someone having an avatar pic of his friend's favorite childhood comic book character called Daffy Dale and using the user name **shockinglyfunny!XD** posted him, asking "Hey Kai, wat's up?! :D"

He was shocked to find someone using his real name. It was way too much of a coincidence that person would happen to randomly guess what his real name especially on the first try. Curious, he replied to **shockinglyfunny!XD** "Who is this?"

"Wouldn't u like 2 know? :P"

"Yes, I do, now who is this and how do you know my name?!" Needless to say he kind of got ticked off by that last post.

"Wo, wo, chill out I was just joking! 0.0"

Just then, someone having an avatar pic of the main character, Fritz Doonegan from the comic Star Farer with the user name **thegreenstarfarer**, posted them with "Hey Jay, Hey Kai, wat's up?!"

"Hey Lloyd! (3 " posted **shockinglyfunny!XD**.

"Jay?! Lloyd?!"

"Oooops; 0.0"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS KNOW IT WAS ME?!"

"It wasn't hard, bro. U should really change ur user name." answered **thegreenstarfarer**.

At that moment, another person with the user name **Mr. TinkleToes** and having an avatar pic of ballet slippers, posted them with "Alright, which one of you guys hacked into my accout?!"

"LOL! XD"

"LOL!"

**FIRE!** was laughing with along with **shockinglyfunny!XD** and **thegreenstarfarer**. He then asked **Mr. TinkleToes** "What's that stupid that username and avatar?"

"Apparently, SOMEONE! hacked into my account and mess with my stuff!" **Mr. Tinkletoes** poseted.

"Couldn't you change it back again?"

"I did, but it says that I have to wait a day for it to take an effect!"

"Hey, Hey, I thought u like too dance, Cole?" **shockinglyfunny!XD** interrupted.

"I do, but my username say that I pee on my toes"

"Wait, did I spell it wrong? 0.o"

"JAY?! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"O.O AH? GOTTA GO!" Just then, a window saying that **Mr. TinkleToes** and **shockinglyfunny!XD** just logged out, suenliy appeared.

"LOL!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

**Author's note:** That was funny. Well, at least to me it was. Okay! this next story is another humor story is about "Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu tying Cole's cooking for the first time and it takes before Kai joins the team" This should interesting to say the least. This story is called "Cooking Troubles"

* * *

It was night out, as two out of three ninja, Zane and Jay and their Sensei Wu sat in the living room waiting for the dinner to be sever. The other ninja, Cole was the cooking the food. It was the trio's first time experiencing the leader's cooking; Jay was just practically begging for Cole to be done, while Zane and Wu looked clam, though they both got a feeling that their soon-to-be-supper wasn't going to taste the greatest. Suddenly, Cole came out caring plates of food and sat them down on the table. The food looked okay.

"Well, go ahead. Dig in guys" offered Cole, as took his seat. After all of the others said their thanks, they all started to eat. As soon they scooped up, some food and put it in their mouths, a wave of bitter, salty taste over powered them. As, Jay spilt out his food on his plate, Zane tried his hardest to keep the contents down, and sensei Wu sat still, Cole was eating his food like it was going out of style. Just then, Jay spoke up "ARGH! YUCK! HOW THE HECK COULD ANYONE SUCKED THAT MUCH AT COOKING?!"

At that moment, Cole stopped eating and said "HEY?! My cooking isn't that bad, right guys?!" as he looked at his more quitter comrades.

While, Sensei Wu still sat still, Zane, not wanting to his friend's feeling, answered "It could use a bit more work"

"Great;" The leader muttered.

Suddenly, Jay spoke up "Hey, what's wrong with Sensei Wu? He hasn't move in like, forever"

"Don't know?" Cole then got up and lightly taped his sensei's shoulder, before he fail down on his side. After awhile they found out that Cole's cooking knocked him out cold and Cole's three comrades agreed to be a little more cautious with Cole's cooking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Okay, I was going to do a hurt/comfort story for this chapter, but I 'am still working out kinks of that, but in the mean time here's a few short stories, all in the humor genre. The first is a funny little banter I thought of between Neuro and Griffin Turner. I don't have name for this one.

* * *

One day the master of minds, Neuro was meditating, when the master of speed rushed right to him and asked "Hey, Neuro; you can read minds, right?"

"Right and to answer the question you were about to asked, Master Chen had about three-hundred-sixty-four buttons"

"Wo; what did all of them do?"

"Some was for delivering items stuff to place to place, some others was to communicate to other people, while most of them was trap doors"

"Wow; that guy seriously needed to get a new hobby"

"I agree"

* * *

**Author's note:** This next one is a story Jay being chased by Kai, after the lighting ninja pulled a prank on him, when ran into some one. Good news I have a name for this, I called "Smooch"

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Kai screamed, as he chased Jay down the hallway, with a doodled-marker face. The lighting ninja run as he could, trying everything he could think of to get the fire ninja off his tail, but like bull at a rodeo, Kai was determined to catch his target. As Jay made another turn, he was so focus on giving his fiery pursuer the slip, he didn't see Cole crossing his path, until it was too late, causing both ninja to fall to the ground, making lip contact with each other. As Kai finally caught up, he saw both Jay and Cole sitting on the ground, with redden faces, looking like they were wanting to throw up.

Immediately, Cole got up and said " Aw, yuck! Jay?! Watch were you're going next time!" wiping mouth on his sleeve. "Great; now I got to wash my mouth with soup!" As the black clad ninja left, the blue clad one left too leaving Kai with a perplex look on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:** This story is going to be about Jay betting Turner ten bucks that he couldn't do a task. I can't think of name for this.

* * *

"Hey, Turner?!" Jay called out.

"Why it isn't Jay?! What's up?!"

"You can move fast without being seen, right?"

Turner replied with "Right!"

"I bet you ten dollars that you can't run through the city, naked, without being seen!"

"You're on!" After a few minutes, Jay was standing a few yards, alone, outside of the city when suddenly he heard Turner asking "So, where's my ten?" catching off guard him.

The lighting master turned to a naked Turner, standing in triumph pose. He then happily gave his speedy ally a ten dollar bill.

* * *

**Author's note:** This last story for this chapter is going to be about Cole watching a bizarre R-rated movie that a neighbor of his asked him to watch and trying to figure out what he's watching. I called it "What am I watching?"

* * *

"_What in the world am I look at?!"_ Cole thought to himself, as he watched an R-rated movie that a neighbor of his asked him to take a look at. He was unsure why the neighbor asked him to take a look at the thing other than they asked if he could figure it out. Even half-way through the movie He still could figure it out, all that he know that there where kissing, swearwords, bizarre imagery.

As he kept on watching with a bemused expression, Jay came by and asked "Hey Cole, what you're watching?"

"A movie that our neighbor want me to take a look at"

"Looks interesting, mind if I watch?"

"Why not?" A few minutes after that both ninja had questioning looks on their faces.

"Argh! What I 'am even looking at?!"

"That's exactly what I've been asking?! What I 'am looking at?!" Just then, both Kai and Zane came by and joined in. Together all of them had confused looks on their faces. In the end none of them could figure out what they were watching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Good news, I finally got something finished for this chapter. YAY! Bad news I' am still working out the kinks to that hurt/comfort story. Anyways Not so long ago, I heard the next season of is spouse to have Lloyd becoming evil again, but I have my doubts about it. I have a feeling that if anyone's going to turning evil it will be Kai. I love Kai in all, but to me, it did seem like they were foreshadowing it in a few scenes, so that's were come from, this new story is going to be one of my hypothesis on what's to come.

"This story is going to be about Kai's evil side trying to take over him again. After the Chen's island incident and it still keeps coming back. With no other options left, he decided to leave, leaving behind a letter for everyone, explain what happen. This story this story is under the friendship/angst genre called "The letter left behind"

* * *

A red clad ninja, once strong and seemed unbeatable like the element he represents, now sat at a desk, looking like a mess, writhing a letter to his friends and sister.

_"**Dear **Everyone,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Sorry, I didn't have the heart to tell you. Ever since we made it back from Chen's island, I've been feeling something inside of me tying take over my body. It's the same thing that took control of me back on the island. I gave it everything I got to fight it, but it was not enough, it still keeps trying. I don't have much time left much time left before it takes ov-"_

_"_Agh!" At that moment he stopped, he felt it, the thing trying to claw its way through, preying his moment of weakness. He put hands on his heads, trying to block it out.

_"C'mon; you miss it don't_ _you_?_" It tried _asking _"The power, being fearless, the respect? It could all be yours again, if you do as I say!"_

"NO, NOT YET! NOT UNTIL I FINISHED THIS!" he shouted. Just then, he felt it trying harder to take over him, causing him to let out another cry. He never been so glade to be home alone. He wouldn't know what they would do, if they heard him now, though he assume some of them might of caught on, already and didn't ask him yet. Eventually it stopped.

_"Fine! You won again, but I will eventually come out! Mark my words!" _The red ninja was soon catching his breath. He didn't more that he could take, but one thing was for certain, he would have to act fast, before it tries to come out again. He soon gone back to writing again.

_"er completely. I don't what else to do! I don't want to hurt you guys, you're the best friends I ever I had! Jay, Cole, take good care of Nya, I 'am counting on you guys, Zane, watch over those two, make sure they keep her safe, Lloyd, help him, he's going need it, Sensei, I know have not always been the best student, but thank you for all you done for me and my sister; if it wasn't for you, I don't know where we'll be without you. Misako, you've been a big help to us, thank you, Dareth, cut back on those pop stickers, and Nya, I know the others have your back, but just be careful. It was an honor to fight alongside all of you._ _The next time meet we'll be enemies. When that happens then I want you to attack me with everything you have, even if you have to kill me, do it! This is it, good-bye everyone._

_Sign: Kai."_

Once he finished, he placed the letter on to his bed, making sure it was in plain sight. So many thoughts filled his mind, what would they do without him, would they powerful enough to stop him, how would they react when they noticed the letter? At that moment, he felt a few tears forming in his eyes. Why him? Why did have to be him, sure he wouldn't wish this on anyone, but why him of all people. Just then, he heard others coming from the other room. The red decided it was the best time for him to leave, so he did, mentality wishing his companions the best of luck.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope that story wasn't too sad for you guys. Good news is that this next story is a humor one, Bad news, it too involves Kai. "This is going to about Kai trying Cole's cooking for the first time" I can't think of name for this, sorry.

* * *

On a bright and starry night, two ninja, Kai and Cole sat in front of an open fire in a forest. Two ninja were just getting back from a spying mission they were on, when they decided that it was too take a break. As Cole came back with last of the fire wood, Cole said "Well, I think that's enough on fire wood"

"Good, now who's going to do the cooking?"

"I can do it!"

"You can cook?!"

"I can! Just ask the others. The last time, they were so amazed that they fainted after taking one bite!"

"Alright; you can do it" After that, Cole made a soup that appeared normal looking, but it the after effect wasn't so nice, not long after that Kai felt I'll, stomach aches, puking, and all around lasting through the night.

When they gotten back, Kai was still sick and Cole to explain what happened to the others. Jay whispered "Sorry, forgot to warn you about Cole's cooking" to the sickly ninja.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Okay this is going to be about the younger Lloyd and his time, when got capture by the serpentine. It's a friendship and hurt/comfort story. I christen it "Cage Of Hope"

* * *

Loneliness, anger, fear, theses we all things that a small boy, locked in a cage, against his will, was feeling right now. He missed his friends and his uncle some much; being trapped in cage for three days, with only his captors, the Serpentine to distract him from his thoughts, would that to a person especially to someone as young as he was. "Hey boy?! Are you alight in there?! Pythor needsss you to ssssstill be alive in cassse we need you for a hostage!" Asked a Serpentine guard. The boy didn't responded, he just made a slight grunt, before looking the other way. He then heard the snake going back to what he was doing.

"_Why didn't I just stayed at that stupid arcade instead of spying on the Serpentine?! Why did I opened that first Serpentine tomb?! Why couldn't I be like the other kids, instead of getting myself to these messes?! Why didn't I listen?!_ _Why?!"_ He thought bitterly to himself. At that moment, his bottled emotions started leaking out. One tear came after another came, before they turned in to a waterfall. Though he was captured he tried to hide the tears he shed the best he could; he didn't want his captors thinking he was weak. "I_ wish someone would come save me; I can't take this anymore!"_

_"Hey, don't give up Squirt! You're stronger than this!"_

"Huh, Kai?" He whispered, through his sniffling.

_"He's right, Lloyd, you mustn't give up. We're coming to save you"_

"Zane?!" He took a quick look around in hopes that he would find the two hiding somewhere, but that hope faded when sawn nothing. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Was those two wright, about the stuff they said? Was he stronger than this? Are they really coming to save him?

"_WHAT! AGH! Of course they're right, but you can't give up like this!"_

"Jay?"

_"We're doing everything in our power to find you; if you give up right now then it'll all be for nothing" said the voice of Cole._

"Guys, I get what you're trying to say, but it's just too much!"

_"Hey, we never gave up all those times you sick the Serpentine us!" _

"But this is different"

_"No, it's the same, only you're in a cage right now"_

Lloyd thought about for a moment, until he softly said "You know what? They're right! I can't give up now, I got too stayed strong! When I get out, I'll apologized to everyone!" And that's what he did. After some passed, everyone finally rescue him and he apologized to them.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, I hope it wasn't too short for you guys. Feel free to that in a review if it was. I want to get better a writing, so it'll be a big help if you do. Sorry, I don't have any other stories finished right now, but I will sooner or later. I hope you at least found this enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note_:_** Yep; this is another one of my stories. Finally! Okay, this story is a humors story about "Jay finding out that Lloyd pet rats, one of his team mates is scared of them, and he offer to help" I really do not have name for this one.

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for the ninja of lighting, as he walked down the hallway of the bounty; except for Nya and Sensei Wu were out for the day. Suddenly, he spotted Kai on the floor, looking underneath the bunk bed they had. "Hey, watch'a looking for?"

"Huh? Just helping Lloyd find his rats!"

"Lloyd had pet rats?"

Just then, the said green ninja walked by. "Hey Kai, did you find my rats? Oh? Hey, Jay;"

"Haven't found them. Argh! Where are those rodents?!"

"Hey, I can help you guys; I've dealt with rats all the time, when I was growing up! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Wow, you can?"

"Yeah, just give me some time to make some live traps!" Suddenly, the trio heard a loud scream that made them go down to the laundry room and be joined by Zane. Once there they found their leader on top of the washer, looking like frighten kitten. "T-that was a big rat!" Soon the red, blue, Green ninja burst out into a laughing fit, leaving the white ninja with a confused expiration.

Trying to calm his laughter down, Kai asked. "Ha ha ha! You're afraid of rats?!"

"Uh-n-no!" Cole stuttered, as gotten down from the washer with a slight pink shade forming on his face.

"But, rats aren't scary Cole" said Jay.

"Yeah, they're just stupid rodents!"

"Actually rodents are not stupid Kai, they're quiet intelligent"

"Whatever;" muttered the fire ninja.

"I 'am not afraid! It's just took me by surprise;"

"Right;" Jay said in a sarcastic manner, before he suddenly asked "Hey Cole, isn't that a rat behind your leg?" Causing poor Cole to scream, jump back on to the washer, shaking like a leaf and the master of lighting started laughing again.

"WHA-JAY?!"

"But brother, I don't understand what's to be terrified of one rat?"

"Look, rats are creepy, gross, little vermin!" How can any of you be so calm about this?!"

"I grown up with the rats crawling around all the time in the junk yard"

"Never bothered me"

"I hated those annoying pest"

"Bro, you think rats are scary? You should see the stuff they had at Darkely's on Halloween"

"Don't worry Cole, I got this! I 'm going to put some live traps those things"

"Wait, you're not going kill my pets are you?" questioned the green ninja.

"Nah, just set up some human traps"

"He had rats?! WAIT, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE MORE THEN ONE OF THOSES THINGS CRAWING ON BOARD?!" Poor Cloe screamed.

"Don't worry, I said I got this!"

"WAIT?! Don't those things breed?!"

"Only if they're not the same gender" said Lloyd.

The master of earth let out a breath and said "That's relief!" as got down from the washer for second time that day.

"Great; now I can get to work!"

* * *

After quite some time, Jay finished the traps and scattered them all around over the bounty, while the others did their own things, until Jay decided to check up on them. Later he came back with two white rats, one for each caged, trapped. "Hey, Cole you want to pet them?!" asked Jay as lifted up one of the cages and petted the rat inside.

"AH? No thanks!"

Jay stopped petting the rat, picked up both cages, handed them to Lloyd, and said "Here's your rats Lloyd!"

"Thanks Jay! Wait? There's supposed to be three of them?"

"Maybe he's in the one of the other traps"

* * *

After that, the group followed Jay in to the kitchen. Just as Jay was about to check the trap he left, when he spotted what appeared to be a noddle stocking out of a pot on a stove. Curious, he went over and said "I think I just found Lloyd's other rat!" He soon stuck his hand in pot and pulled out a rat drenched yellow goop.

"Uh? Is it dead?" asked Lloyd.

"Nah, it's just unconscious"

"What's it doing in my soup?" Cole asked.

"Guess the little guy got hungry and passed out when it ate some of the soup.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** FIANLLY, I'VE FINSHED! YAY! This story is a Friendship/Hurt/Comfort story about Kai falling I'll when there's only him and Jay on the bounty. Jay tries to help him, but in Kai's typical fashion he's not going to make it easy for the master of lighting" I call this "A Helping Hand For A Protector"

* * *

At the peak of a mountain, a red ship lie. On first glanced it looked out place, but to those who lived in there, it was normal. Inside; two of those residents, a red ninja name Kai and a blue ninja, Jay was doing their own things, while they watched the place and waiting for the others to get back. So far, everything seemed to be going fine for them, but that peacefully time was all about to change.

Jay was in the living room, working on an invention of his; while Kai was stumbling around the deck, thinking some fresh air would help. _"Argh! Out of all the times to be sick, why did it have to be now?!"_ he thought. The red ninja hadn't been feeling well ever since, the few minutes after the others left and only seemed to get worse. He could feel it, the queasiness that took jabs in his stomach, forcing him to bring his breakfast back up, the pounding in his head, and the sear lack of energy in his muscles. He know he was sick It was clear as the day itself; even his body was practicality begging for him to lie down, but he couldn't, not now, especially not when there's only him and Jay watching their home.

He soon let out painful grunt, as he felt another jab in his stomach. At that moment, he felt his stomach contents rising. He couldn't hold it anymore, rushed to the side, and released it. After, what seemed like eternity, he cased, and soon found himself so week that he couldn't support his own body weight. He fail down and gave up, letting his body take over. He soon fall into a peaceful slumber. When he started to regain consciousness, his vision blurred for a few seconds, before it became clear. He then moved his eyes around. It appears that he was back in his bed. Was it a dream? No it couldn't be his stomach and head still hurt. He took another look and noticed an empty bucket and a stack of _Keroro Gunso_ manga at the side of his bed. _"Jay;"_ He couldn't believe it, the master of lighting found out about his illness. Letting out a groan, as he tried to get up.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up "Wo, wo! Hold it Kai, you're not going anywhere!" The next thing he knew, Jay was in front of him, pushing, making him lie back down again. In his typical style, Kai protested and tried to fight back, but his body was agreeing with his team mate on this one; in the end he lost the battle and surrendered once again. As He tried to catch his breath, Jay put an ice pack that fail on the red ninja's lap, back on his head and he said "You need to rest Kai, I got this!"

The fire master let out another groan, before he muttered "Whatever!" pulling the cover over his head.

He let out a few coughs before Jay spoke up "Hey, hey, don't go to sleep on me yet! We still need to get some medicine in you" Which made the fire ninja groan again. Another reason that he hated being sick. Just the thought of that retched taste being in his mouth made him want to hurl again. Why dose medicine have to taste so vile? Suddenly, he heard Jay saying "Now open up Kai!" The sick ninja did not move. "Kai? Kai? Hello! Kai? Hey?! Ah, man?! Tell me you didn't fail asleep on me?!" his friend still did not move. If the master of lighting think that the fire ninja will try that stuff then he got another thing coming. "Come on Kai, Nya and the others are going kill me!"

Kai let out a sigh before he said "Fine!" in an irradiated and hoarse voice, came out of the cover, and let Jay feed him the awful stuff, only too cringe after words. After that, Jay asked his comrade if he needed anything in his typical manner, which was the excessive chatting that earned him the nickname 'Mouth Of Lighting' by their leader, until Kai told him "No!" a bunch of times, before he eventually went back to sleep, while the chatty ninja kept on yammering. It took a bit of time before the Jay noticed his partner went to sleep on him and left.

* * *

While Kai was out like a light, Jay went back to what he was doing, until he heard a loud boom and some tapping coming from outside. At that moment, he took a sigh and was planning going to bridge to prepare their home from the upcoming storm, but he soon remember that had not for a while, so he decided to see how his sick partner was doing, on his way. When he got there, he took a peak to see that the fire master had appeared not to move an inch from the last time the lighting ninja been there; he then went to the bridge and moved the ship down on the ground, before all of the sudden he the phone rang. "Hello, Destiny's Bounty, Jay's speaking!"

"Jay! This is Nya!"

"Oh, Hey Nya! What's up?!"

"Listen, we gotten caught up in a huge storm and now where stuck at Ninjago's roadside gas station, until it passes on!"

Just then, some noises, a scream, and laughter was heard in the background that caused the lighting ninja to asked "Ah?! What's that?"

"Oh? That was just Lloyd pranking Cole and now Cole is chasing after him. So how's everything back where you at?!"

"Oh, ah?! Haha; Good! I was just making sure the working!"

"Good-wait! How's Kai doing?!"

"Oh?! Ah; He's okay. He's just doing some training on deck! You know him"

She chuckle a bit, before she said "Right;" Right at that moment, some noise popped up in the background again. "Oh? Sorry, got to go! Bye!" A quick second later, Jay heard the hang up tone. He then, hang the phone up, he was using and took a sigh, before he noticed the storm gotten worse. Just then, the power went out and he remembered his I'll companion. He quickly gotten a flashlight out of a drawer and ran for the room, only to find the fire ninja laying on the floor, half there.

"Kai!" He called out in a panic tone. He then put a hand on his comrade's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, you okay?! C'mon speak to me buddy!" After no response, Poor Jay gotten more panicky. "Ah! This is bad! This is so bad! What am I gonna tell the others?!-What" Suddenly, he heard some coughing followed by movements of his friend's body. "Kai?!"

"I 'am okay Jay, just fell" At that moment, he struggled to get up, but only managed to raised his chase, before collapsing.

"Kai?!"

"I 'am okay, Jay!" He answered trying to raise his voice the best he could.

"Oh, Good! What were ya doing out here?"

He took a few breathes before he whispered "I woke up and saw that we were moving and went to see what was going on, when my legs gave out!"

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed" Jay said as grabbed Kai's wrist, put his teammate's arm around his neck, and lifted himself up with Kai leaning on him. Soon they were walking a bit, before Jay heard Kai saying stopped. He look next to him to see that his was looking like he about ready to barf. Just then, he gently placed Kai on the wall, with his back up against the wall, before he and "Hold on Kai!" dashed towards their room. He soon came back with the empty bucket and handed to his friend. Kai grabbed it, put it in front of his face, painting, waiting for something to come out, but nothing did.

After a bit he put the bucket to his side. Jay soon asked "Need anything, pal?"

"Huh? Yeah, water"

"I'll go get it for you!"

"No, I'll get it" He attempted to get up again, but immediately ceased when Jay move in front of him, pushing him back down.

"Wo, hold it Kai! You're in no shape to be walking right now! I'll get it!"

Though Kai did not want to admit it, his friend did have a point, his illness had gotten worse. Soon he muttered "Fine!" in angered tone and let Jay run off. The next thing he knew Jay soon came back with glass of water in hand, with a pillow, blanket, and ice pack.

"Here's a glass for you and I brought ya a blanket and a pillow for ya to sleep on and a fresh pack to keep that fever down" Said Jay as he offered Kai the glass. Once the fire master took it, the master of lighting put the blanket on the fire ninja's lap, the pillow right and the ice pack right next to him. As soon as Kai finished his glass, Jay took out of his hand.

He then took pillow and the ice pack right next to him and lie down, while placing the pack on his head, the pillow underneath, and saying "Thanks" He then muttered "I hate being powerless!"

"Hey, no worries I got this!" Kai grunted and coughed a little before Jay asked "Hey, I said I got this! Don't you trust me?"

After stopped, there was a second of silence before Kai said "Yeah, I do; It's just that I 'am worried"

"Worried?"

"Yeah; that something bad might happen and I won't be able to help you" At that moment, Kai noticed his team mate's eye's widening, but he ignored it and continue. "When Nya and I were kids, I gotten real sick this one time. I was laying in my bed fast asleep, when my father came bursting in with Nya, waking me. I asked what's wrong, but he all he told me that I need to take Nya and run. I told him that I wasn't going leave him there, but he instated that I take Nya and run, so I did. Me and Nya hadn't gotten that far, when we saw some man heading away from the house. I didn't get a look at them, all I was focus on was just getting us out there. We soon stopped and rest. When we woke up the next morning we gone to back to the house to find that no one was there. We looked everywhere, but all we found was a piece of his vest, covered in blood, caught on a sword. That day I promise myself that'll I 'am not going I 'am going to weak!"

"But, it wasn't your fault; You were sick and you had to look out for Nya" Jay said that made his friend grunted a bit. Jay then said "Hey, that's in the past now. You've got me, sensei, and the others to help you. Ya know everyone needs help every now and then!"

The fire ninja thought for few second, before he said "I guess I could take it easy for a while?"

"Good; Oh? Ah? I just remembered it's about to give you another dose of medicine! I'll go get it!"

Jay soon got up and stared to head towards but was stopped, when he heard Kai saying "Thanks, Jay. Oh? And Jay"

"Yeah"

"You're not going to tell Nya about what just gone on, will you?"

"Nah"

"Good" The master of lighting went off and soon came back the medicine, too much of his comrade's displeasure. True-to-from put up a bit of a fight, but eventually He ended up taking the medicine. After that, Jay Let Kai sleep a little before he tried to movie sick ninja again. This time they actually made it. Jay went off and brought back that he stuff he left. After Kai went to sleep again Jay went back to his unfinished project, while waiting for the storm to clear, so he can movie the ship to its original place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Okay, let me apologize a head of time in saying that I have never been in coma and do not know any who has, so if there is any screw up in the factual information, you know the reason. Yes, this story is about one of the characters being in a coma, well actually it is about him getting out of it. The best title I can think of for this is "Over Coming Darkness".

Also, if you are wondering if there is not any dialogue, that is because I 'am going to use this to enter in CameronNinjaDragons writing challenge where you cannot use any dialogue expect for the characters own thoughts. I think this is the best writing style I have done, but I do not know, but wish me luck. Alright let's get the story.

* * *

Silent, clam, yet lioness, is all what Jay could describe where he is right now. He didn't know where he was nor how he gotten there, just that he was in total darkness. Suddenly, he noticed noises, shuffling, pattering, mumbling, popping up every so often but he couldn't quite make out what they were. He tried to speak, but nothing, nothing was heard, not even the noises seemed to hear.

After a while of nothing accomplished, he gave up. It is tough, being able to hear something going on around, something that appear to be caused by other humans, but cannot make a difference in the environment. As he kept on hearing the noises, he kept on getting more frustrated with each time they appear, it wasn't until he heard some mumbling that seemed like it directed towards him. It appear that it was someone trying to communicate to him, someone familiar. Finally, someone talking to him. He tried to speak up again, to let whoever's there that he was listing, but all of that seemed futile. The mumbling all of the sudden stopped. It was biggest disappointment; he was so close, yet could not accomplished his goal. It did not seem that hard to do.

As more time past, the noises kept sprouting up, even the occasional familiar mumbling kept on appearing, but each time becoming a bit more lucid. Noticed that some people were talking about him. He wanted more than ever to break free from the shackles of dark and silence, he tried more and more, until finally managed to make his hand twitched a bit, before he slowly open his eyes to a blurry sight. It was not long before that too lucid. He noticed he was laying on a hospital bed with his friends and girlfriend right next to him. When he gotten their attention, they so over joyed that a few hugged him before, he had tell them that they kind of suffocating him that made them stopped. Seconds later, his friends told him, what happen, which made him remembered that a giant rock fail on him during one of their missions. Even after three days in a coma his head still hurt.

Soon one of friends apologize for an argument they had before the accident. Though he was still a little ticked about that, he forgave his friend. Just then, a nurse came, shock to see Jay conscious, before in saying that visiting hours were over. His friends were reluctant at first, but after some encouraging words from both Jay and the nurse they said their good-byes and left. Soon after he answered some questioned and was checked by the doctors and nurses, tell that he seemed fine. He went to sleep knowing that he was finally out of the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Okay, this first story is a short humors about Jay pushing a go-cart down a hill, while Kai watches. Yeah not whole to talk about here, oh well. Sorry, I don't have a title for this.

* * *

"Ah? Jay are you sure that thing's safe?!" Asked the fire ninja, as he watched his friend positioning a go-cart-looking item at the edge of a long, opened, dirt slope. Needless to say he was concerned for friend's wellbeing.

"Hey, I've gone over this several times! You worry too much!"

"Alright then" Seconds after Kai said that, Jay gotten in the go-cart, pushed, rocketed himself down the slope. The fire ninja stood and watch as the lighting ninja making all the way down, before crashing into a tree. The red ninja soon took his friend to the hospital, where he was treated for a broken leg to much of his detest.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright now that's all over, this next story is a humor/friendship story about Cole cooking food late at night, only to be interrupted slightly by Lloyd who asked about his have been. The only title that comes to mind is "Sorry I asked" Good news this one is a bit longer then the last one.

* * *

Late at night a flying ship called Destiny's Bounty. In it, a black hair ninja name Cole was up and cooking some food on a stove with a big grin on face, before a creek coming from the partially open door sifted his attention.

"What? How's there?" Soon a little boy dressed in a skeleton print shirt, named Lloyd peeked through the opening. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"N-no I couldn't" Lloyd said in a slight of a timid fashion.

Thinking fast Cole asked the boy "Hungry, I'll make you something? What do you want?"

"Pancakes will be nice"

"Pancakes? You got it kid!" the Black clad ninja said that made Lloyd smile a bit.

After the Cole said that Lloyd made his way to the counter and Cole got started on the pancakes. There was a monuments of silence before Lloyd spot out "Ah, Cole?"

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"Well, it's about my dad"

"Huh, what about your father?"

"I haven't heard about where my dad's been and I was wandering if you heard anything" there was a paused, as tried to figure what say next. His Sensei had explicitly told him not to say anything about the Dark Lord to his son.

Soon Cole took one look at the stove and quickly said "Oh, would you look at that pancakes are done!" trying to change the subject, however it seemed pointless seeing the look the younger male's face, but changed to a bit more happier one as Cole put the plate in front of him. "Be careful it's hot"

"Thanks Cole"

"No problem sport" The older male took a sigh of relief before he looked on with a smile on his face. Seconds after Lloyd token his first bite he swallowed it, both males soon realized that the pancakes made the youngest one glued shut, by having the cook testing himself and getting his mouth too, glued his mouth shut. They both were like that for the entire day, while the others laughed when they frost found out.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry that's all I got this time. Have a Happy Father's Day everyone. (3


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Okay, this story is a humors story, about Cole and Zane applying for a cook position at a restaurant. Yeah, remember the begging of all the seasons since season two that we never once see the ninja applying for jobs? Well, this is my take on how Zane got his job.

* * *

"So you guys want to be the assistant chef in my kitchen, is that right?" asked a chef as he looked up from two papers, at the two young men one dressed in black, Cloe and the other dressed in white, name Zane setting right in front of him.

"Yeah"

"Correct" Both young men had to get this job, well truth be tell, one of them did, the other one wanted to do it partly to show that he can cook and he made a bet with one of his other friends.

"I see. Sorry to say this, but I only need one of, so I 'am going to set up a cooking challenge for the both of you. You are going to make a stack blueberry pancakes, three different types of eggs, scrambled, sunny-side-up, and hard boil, and a dish of your choice in an hour and I'll be tasting them"

"An hour? Alright I can do that"

"Affirmative" After that, two young man shook, wished each other the best of luck, started to cook. A while later, Zane informed his companion that he didn't have to do this, but the Cole was not only stubborn, but let his chef pride get the better of him.

Once the hour was up the duo served the chef his food. While the one dressed in black stood in pride at his accomplishment Zane, on the other hand was praying that the chef would go a little easy on his friend. He knew all too well of what kind of power his companion's cooking possess and it wasn't good at all, unless they going to torture some poor soul with it. "Looks good gentleman" Said the chef before he dug in took a bite out of Zane's pancakes first. His face brighten up and he wolfed it down. "I think we have might winner hear. Let's see how Mr. Bucket did" As soon as took a bite out of Cole's dish the chef's face contorted in disgust, said that was food he ever had, and that Zane won too much of the black clade man disappointment. Reluctantly, Cole gave blue dressed companion three bucks later that day that made that made the blue dressed guy a happy ninja.

* * *

**Author's note:** This next one, is another humors story, about battle Cole and Kai making a bet to can seeing who kick each other's butts in a fighting videogame before Kai makes the same bet with Zane. I "am rather certain that this will be remember for a while. Alright, let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

The day started like any other day, two ninja one dressed in red and one dressed in black was playing fighting videogame. Punch, kicks, slashes, they were focus on accomplishing their goals; for the red ninja it was because he was stubborn and his pride would not let him, the black one, partly the same and partly because wanted kicked his companion's ass, needless to say these ninja were determine to defeat each other, so much in fact that they even made a bet that the loser gets to do the other's choirs for a month. Yes, this was one battle and it appeared to not be cooling down anytime soon. "Take this!" said the black ninja with a knight avatar as he tripped the red one's punk rocker avatar.

"Nice try, but I 'am gonna win this!" The punk rocker soon gotten up and whack the knight with a guitar, which got block. Several more times he swung cause the knight.

"So not!" the black ninja said as his avatar got back up before exchanging more blows with the punk rocker. It gone like this for a while before the punker rocker's health meter went all red and a window that came on to the screen say that knight had won.

"YEAHOO! I got happy feet!" The black ninja cheered, before looking over to his opponent, who was pouting like a two year-old that did not get their lollipop, and saying "It looks like you're going to do my choirs for the next month!"

"I would have if had more a bit more health;" the red ninja muttered.

Just then, someone spoke up "Not true Kai, by my calculations would have lost no matter what" the ninja looked to see that it was ninjorid brother figure Zane standing behind them.

"Oh, Really?! I like to see you do better!"

Soon the black ninja added in "Oh, ho, I small a bet!"

the fire ninja sifted his attention back towards his ninjorid and asked "Winner do other's choirs?"

"Alright" After that interesting scene, the black ninja switched with his brother. Kai and Zane then chose their avatars with Kai picking the same avatar as last time, Zane on the other hand... "You chose the fairy princess?" the red ninja asked in slight shock. Yes that.

"It's not wise to rule out an avatar because of its week status"

"Whatever" the red ninja muttered, before them both started the battle. It ended with Kai getting his ass kicked and the black ninja laughing his butt off. The reason why the black ninja stayed was quiet simple, he wanted to see if Kai would get his butt kicked by Zane's fairy princess.

The red ninja groaned before he asked "Why do I keep on losing?!"

After he got himself calmed down, the black ninja answered "You're too predictable" that made Kai face palmed himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Yes! I finally gotten a new a chapter up! Yay! There two stories for this chapter. This first one is about Cole getting over grieving over the loss of Jay and with Kai helping him. Yes, I know Jay dying or is already dead is nothing new, but as far I could tell, none of them has Cole being the main protagonist.

Don't worry no Yoai or gay love here, this strictly platonic. This story is in the Hurt/Comfort/Friendship Genres. I do not have a name for this one, but I hope all of you like it. Let's being.

* * *

Underneath a dark and teary sky, a young man dressed in black with unkempt hair and sadden eyes, knelt in front of a new flower covered grave. Now one think this would be that this would not be too unusual for someone to do and you would be right; you also think that he would crying at any second now, but you are wrong. He could not cry, not now. The young man, had to be strong, now more than ever. In a soft tone, he spoke up "Jay" but passed for a moment, afraid what to say next, before he continued. "Look Jay, I came to say, I 'am sorry; I should have gone with you! Maybe than you-" He soon stopped for fear that if he uttered another, word he would break down.

Just then, he heard a voice, behind him, saying "I doubt that it would have made a difference" in a depressed tone. The young man looked over too see another young man with messy hair, but with brown spikes in instead looking at him.

"Kai? Ah? How long have you've been standing there?" The young man asked trying his best to mask up his true feelings.

"Not long" said the spikey hair man before he walked up and sat right next to his companion and said hi to the tombstone before directing his attention back to the you man and said "Hey, I know this is hard on you as it is for all of us, but you can't keep beating yourself up"

"I know, it just that he was counting on me and I let him down; I should have seen it coming! If I was just a little quicker-!"

"It's not your fault. Neither of us known there was trap waiting for us down that path"

"I 'am the leader. It's my job to keep you guys safe!" At that moment, he could feel his tears starting to leak out of eyes like a cup of water that has too much water in it. He tried his best to make them go away, but they wear presetting, determined to make themselves known.

At that moment, he heard Kai saying "You don't have to tackle everything on you own. All of us are for you remember we're team" Surprisingly his friend was right. They are a team and it is about time he started acting like it.

"Thanks Kai"

"Don't mention it" said Kai he got up and said Let's get back, the others are probably worrying about us"

"You go on without me, I just want to talk to Jay a bit more" He soon saw his friend giving a smile, a node, and saying bye to both him and the grave, before watched him walking away. The young man look back at the grave and said "Sorry you had to see that buddy. I promise we'll back real soon with bunch of new stories to tell" He got up with slight smile on his face and a tear drop running on the side of cheek and said "See 'a Jay" before walking away.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, this next fic is another Hurt/Comfort/Friendship story about Lloyd finding beer lying around while the others are out. This the reason why you do not leave beer lying around.

* * *

On a day boring day, Lloyd was walking around the hallways of the bounty with nothing to do. He was assign to do ship sitting while the others were out, too much of his dismay. He did tried talked them in getting some else to do, but of course it had no effect. He kept on walking, until He got a bit thirsty and made hi way to the kitchen. There, he happen to notice a beer can lying on a table. He figure he might as well clean it up, so he walked over. As he picked it up he felt that the can still had almost all of its beer.

He was kind of curios about what that stuff taste like seeing how he saw some of friends drinking the stuff before, but they did not allow him to have any; One, he was still a kid at the time and two, they still kept treating him like a despite having body of an adult now. Against his better judgment, he took a sip and found that it did not taste that bad. Soon he stared to drink the whole thing.

After that, he throw the can in the recycling bin, so has no one would discover what just happen, but as soon as he did he noticed a few more cans lying in a corner. After he stared at them for a second, before figure that he had one and nothing happen, so what was wrong in having another.

When three of his friends Kai, Jay, and Cole came back, they found Lloyd sitting in a chair, with his face down on the table kitchen table, crying, surrounded by discarded bear cans. They went next to him and asked if he was alright. The green ninja turned his head, look up with teary, and replied with a yes. He then got up, went to Kai, and started hugging him, crying on to his shoulder, confusing the red ninja slightly. Through the sobbing he said "Zorry!"

"Sorry for what?" asked Jay.

Lloyd let out a few more sobs before he said "I 'am Zorry vor everything that I done bad to you guys; please don't leave me!" As he let more sobs Kai started to hug the green, before saying that it was alright and they forgave him. After they were done, Cole told Kai to take Lloyd to his room while he and Jay cleaned up, which caught the blue ninja off guard. Kai said sure before took the green ninja to his room and put him to bed, but as soon as he was about to leave, he was stopped by Lloyd hold grabbed on to pant leg. "No go Kai!"

Kai sighed before he sat down the bed, comforting him, until he to fail asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Okay, I thought of another story that is in the humorous and it involves Cole. Sorry, it is short, but I can assure you that the other two stories are longer especially the third one. I call it "Over Reacting Much?"

* * *

Shock, loss, despair was all the ninja dressed in black was feeling. How could this happen? Why did this happen? A beautiful thing, innocent, young thing taken away before its time. "NOOOO!" Screamed the black clade at the horror in front him. A triple decker, chocolate chip cake lie broken and fallen on the ground.

* * *

**Author's note**: Alright, this next story is about Jay being chased by Kai and he trips on something. This another humorous story. Also this also have an OC that mine in it. Do not worry I 'am not going to have OC take over these stories for now on. I 'am only going to OC if they are need or if I can't of anyone else for the job like in this story. I call it "Watch Out"

* * *

"JAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" A ninja in blue ninja heard, as a ticked-off red ninja, Kai chased him down the hallways of their secrete headquarters sporting a new clown face. Left, right, left, as Jay dodged his purser. There were some close calls, but the blue clad ninja evaded it every time. Just as he thought he was safe though, he trip on a ball and fall down the laundry shoot. A second later a small girl with white hair and blue eyes came by and picked up the ball. Just as she did, the red ninja came by. "I got him now!" the red ninja said as ran in another direction.

After Kai was out sight, the girl went to the shoot and speak into it. "Sorry Jay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, ow!"

"That's good because I just saw Kai going your way"

"AH!" At that moment the girl heard mumbling mix in with a bit of cursing.

* * *

**Author's note:** This last one is kind of from StoryWriter2003, I just add in some of my ideas, like Kai getting to wear a chicken costume and Shadow haaving to eat something, along with hers. Yeah, this next one is going to be another humors story about Kai, Skylor, Nero, Griffin, Toxxia, and Shadow playing a truth or dare game. I called this "Full Of Laughs"

* * *

On what seem to be a normal day an interesting sight was taking place in side of a noodle factory. Six comrades sat in a circle, surrounding a glass bottle. They were playing the game, truth or dare after four of the comrades, Nero, Griffin Turner, Shadow, and Toxxia all got bored, decided to play truth or dare and asked if the owner of the factory, the fifth comrades and the only person they known that was available seeing how she took a few days off to get away from the madness of running a business, Skylor if wanted in on the action.

She obviously, she replied with a yes and asked them to if they could meet at the empty factor. She then invited the final comrade, Kai. Half was because she knew that his four friends and his sister was out fighting crime and had nothing better to do and half was that she knew that Kai was like love-sick dog with her and wouldn't pass up the opportunity for them to get to know each other and half in hopes that he lessen the burden of dares for her.

Round, round the bottle go like pinwheel blowing in the wind, until it ceased, pointing its top at Shadow. "I dare you to eat a jar of mustard" said Griffin with delighted girn on his face.

Shadow replied to the master of speed with "That's all? No problem speedy!" in cocky tone. Skylor then went, brought back a jar of mustard and a spoon in her hands, being the owner of a noodle factor did its perks, and gave them to the master of shadows. Shadow eaten all of it in a fast manner before he heading to the restroom, clenching his puffy mouth. When he come back, he looked like one of Kai's friends did when he gotten some air sickness, which means he looked miserable. He soon back down, mumbling "I'll get you for this!", before he spin the bottle. His spirits were up however when the bottle pointed towards Kai. "Truth or dare sparky?!" unfortunately for Kai he said dare. "I dare you to wear a chicken suite for the rest of the day!"

"Damn it!" muttered Kai, as Skylor gotten an old mascot the company had and gave it to Kai too much of the fire ninja's detest. Muttering a whole range of profanities was all fire ninja done, while he was getting the costume, before taking a seat. The sight made almost all of his comrades laugh their asses off; the only that were not in a full-blown-laughing fit was Nero who did not find the scene humorous and Skylor who was trying her best to mask her laughter. After they done, Kai spin the bottled, which landed on Toxxixa. Kai soon asked the master of poison truth or dare.

Tox thought for a moment, before she answered with "Truth" The master of fire thought for a while, thinking what question would be the best to ask.

"Who do you think is the best fighter here?"

"Me hot-head"

"She's telling the truth" Nero, the master of minds interrupted. Toxxixa then spin the bottle that soon landed on Griffin. As soon as Toxxixa asked truth or dare, Griffin replied with dare. Toxxixa soon thought of the dare for the speed master to dunk his face in water and then flour. After Griffin done the task he was asked, he had a white mushy face that gave out mix reactions. Some of them found it funny, like Shadow who find it kind of satisfying, while the others did not, while Toxxixa and Griffin had bitter looks on their faces. Once they finished, Griffin twirl the bottle and it landed on Skylor. Griffin asked the master of amber truth or dare, hoping she would say dare, but that hope dashed out of the windows, when Skylor replied with truth.

_"Aw, man"_ the speed thought. Soon he asked Skylor "Did you have any other boyfriends beside Kai?!" That made Skylor blush and Kai to listen in.

She looked away from the group, before said "I never had a boyfriend before, never gave it much thought, until I met Kai" That made them both of them blush. After that Skylor took a turn rotating the bottle. It landed on Shadow. The master of shadows gave off a detest look, as Syklor asked truth or dare. He replied with dare, think there was nothing the master of amber could up that he could handle and he did not want to look like a coward especially to Kai, but he was wrong. Skylor then asked with a mischievous glint that made Shadow a bit nervous, "You have to eat an exotic meat that I give you"

"That's all? No problem"

"Alright, be back in a minute!" Soon Skylor went off.

As she did Shadow asked the master of minds "Hey brainy, what meat she's going to give me?"

Nero responded with "I don't!" in miserable tone.

After a while, Skylor came back with a clear plastic bowl filled with brown oval shaped meat in it. She then went up to Shadow and said "Here theses are exotic meat that some of my customers order"

"Where did it came from?"

"Oh? It came from form a bull"

"A Bull that does not sound so bad" At that moment, Shadow grabbed one, put it in his mouth, and chew it. His face soon courted in disgust.

Just then, Skylor spoke up "I did forgot to mentioned that it was a bull's testicle" His face soon puffed up and rushed to the restroom, again. Once he was of sight the girl laughed their butts off, while the boy felt a little awkward, though all of them were thankful that they were not their sick comrade.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Yay, I got another chapter out. These all are going to be quiet I treat; I can tell. All these are in the humor category this first is going to about Lloyd stumbling on to a once in lifetime event. I got the idea from watch the ending song called _"Our Steady Boy"_ from the anime _"Kiss x sis"_ Though I 'am not a fan of it, I will say I love the ending song and the dance. It is so cute catchy and I recommend it to anyone. Anyways I call this first fic. "Did not see that coming"

* * *

Confusion, shock, embarrassment, mostly confusion and shock filled the young green ninja as he witness the scene unfolding in front of him. Would you call it a bloody miracle or call it once in a lifetime moment? He did not know, but whatever it was, he could not believe his eyes. It was unbelievable sight, one that will get anyone to remember it for a long time, two of his friends and fellow ninja Cole and Jay, two guys who had a tendency not get along with each other, was now singing to the cutesy, girlly song call _Our Steady Boy and _doing the dance to it, and doing it quite well.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, I did say that this will be a treat. Alright, this next story is about Kai betting Jay that he could make a worse tasting drink than Cole's Chili. I call it "The Crappy Drink"

* * *

"Argh! There's nothing to eat, except for Cole's mac and cheese!" said ticked-off and a hungry lighting ninja named Jay as he scavenged the covers.

Just then, someone spoke up from behind and suggested "Why don't you just eat that instead? It couldn't be worse than his chili. !" It was the lighting ninja's friend, another ninja, the master of fire Kai, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"What?! There's nothing worse than that, Kai!"

"Really? You want to bet?"

"I 'am listing"

"If I could make you a drink that taste worse than Cole's chili then I will do your choirs for a week"

"You're on Kai!" After that, the fire ninja cooked-up a concoction that consist of honey and ginseng flavored tea, cherry soda, and a bit lemon lime, orange, and grape soda. The end result being a red with a blackish tint soda. "Yuck! Was is the heck it?!"

"Just something I like to call the fire special"

The lighting ninja then sniffed the liquid that caused his body to contort with strong aroma of cherry soda and tea. Soon took a sigh, before he took a sip, in hesitant manner. Once did his face contorted again, at the taste of cherry soda and tea mix in with a tingly texture. Just then, his check went puffy and dashed out of the room, leaving his fiery companion sitting, satisfied at his work. At that moment he heard a door opening. He turn to see Cole coming in with a cheerful expression. He walked by were Kai was sitting, snatched the glass, said "Cool, free drink!" Drank it. After he was finished drinking he then said "Not bad" and left, leaving the fire ninja with bemused look.

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, this last one is kind of a prequel to first story called "-" Where it follows Cole's perspective and he and jay ended up dancing together.

* * *

As the black ninja named Cole was sitting on a sofa, his mind kept on yo-yoing back and forth between reading a book of his and witnessing his fellow ninja, Jay singing and dancing to the song _Our steady Boy_ that was playing on the television. He tried his best to ignore the show, but between the horridness dancing of his companion, from what he could tell by watching bit of the dance himself and not having much ability to endure such noises, was proving itself difficult to focus on anything else. Soon, he could not ignore it anymore and spoke up in annoyance. "Could you do that somewhere else, I 'm trying to read;" Jay only replied with a moment glare before going back to what he was doing. "You're not evening doing it right!"

"So?!"

"That's it, move over Loud Mouth! Let me show how it's done!" The black clade ninja said, before getting up and showing his friend what he could do and done it pretty well. He did not know what in the world snared him to do such an act. Perhaps it was such a catchy and up-beat tune, maybe it was that a part of him wanted show his ally up, or maybe it was he had nothing better to do, but whatever it was, it was sure as hell working, too much of his embarrassment. Before he knew he was dancing alongside Jay and the two dance in perfect sync.

Just as they were getting to the last verse the dancing duo soon noticed a certain boy, Lloyd staring at them with a perplex expression. At that moment the duo ceased with a pink shade on their face, speechless to make up an excuse, except for "It wasn't what it look like.

Lloyd soon spoke up, saying "Oh, kay? I 'am just going you two alone; see'ya bros!" before he left leaving two ninja with same expressions that they had.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Okay, here another story called "Forgiving Friendship" Just like the title says, it is a friendship story, however it also have some comedy in it. It's about Cole and Jay, when, after a fight with Jay, Cole set off into a storm looking for him only to find an unconscious body in an ocean, caught in-betweens some rocks. Don't this was meant to be a strictly platonic friendship, though certain comedy scenes my say otherwise.

* * *

Heart pounding, mind racing, a black clad ninja named Cole rushed through the winds that carried rain towards the vast angered ocean. "JAY!" he screamed out. His muscles ached, his lungs craved of air, however despite all of that, all he could think of was the status of his friend. "JAY!" He surveyed the area where he spotted something bobbing in the water, something blue. It was hard to make out what it was, but he was sure it was what or should I say who he was looking for.

As he jumped off a cliff, he fail into the swerving body of water without a second thought. Carey? Yes, but that was the kind of person was. Holding his breath, he looked all around through currents' furry for a sign, any sign, praying to find it. Just then, he found it; a body of a young man, caught in between some rocks by the shred of his fabric.

The ninja soon made a fast grab for the young man, freeing him, and bringing him and himself up to the surface. Coughing, he battled through the whipping waves, struggling to keep their heads. Once he made it to land, he collapsed to his knees a bit ways, away from the ocean carrying the limp body. After taking a short bit too catch his breath, he took a looking at the person and soon noticed his certainty was right, it was his friend, now lying on the soaked covered ground, equally drench. "Jay;" He called out as loud as he could, which sounded like his normal voice and tapped him several times, however he gotten no reply.

Trying to remain clam, he quickly put his ear on his friend's chest and listen in for breathing of any kind, but heard none. As Cole pulled his ear away, a slight blush formed on his cheeks. He could not believe it or well he hopped that it would never come to this. He questioned himself, why now out of all times that this would happen, especially after the fight they had earlier that day. He begged to whatever god that no one see what he would to do nor his friend would noticed. He soon placed his companion's head back titling a bit, pinching his nose, before doing the thing head dreaded to do covering his mouth with his own and giving two rescue breathes.

The black clade ninja was no stranger to CPR, he and his friends had to take CPR classes for such an emergency like this, however the it was kind of hard to do with all the awkwardness, but he just sucked it up and do it, also despite what kind of argument they had, he was not going to let his companion die on his watch; it was not the character he was nor that he wanted to be. Just as he was about to give another breath, his friend started coughing, before stopping. As his friend opened his eyes, he asked "Jay! Are you okay?! How do you feel?!"

"Hec, hec! Huh? He-hey, Cole; what's up?!" Said Jay in a hoarse voice, trying his best to give off a large beam.

"Wha-where have you been?! Everyone's been looking everywhere for you!"

"Ha, ha; yeah;" Jay took a bit to pause before counting. "I was going to come back, but some Ninjadroids snuck up on me and made me fall off a cliff;" Cole could not help, but to give his friend a gentle smile, but it vanished when Jay gained a disgusted and a slight blushed look and asked him "Ah?! Yuck! You kissed me, didn't you?! Yuck!" while wiping his mouth on his sleeve several times.

"Hey?! I only done that to save your life!" Cole said as he too gained a blush. Jay soon turned his eyes way from the ninja, pouting like six-year-odd who gotten his most embarrassing secret spilled. After a bit of silence, the black ninja said "C'mon, let's find some place to rest;"

As soon the black ninja said that, he picked up his comrade, bridle-style, which caused said comrade to blush a bit, out of embarrassment, attempt to struggle out of Cole's grasp, complained about it, and demeaned that he let him to let him go, however because of the near-drowning experience, it left body, sapped to little strength; the most was just soft slap. Though the ninja was drained himself, he had enough strength to both ignore his companion and brought them both to a lone cave where Cole watched his friend fail into a tranquil slumber, before he did as well, however just before Jay slept, he told the ninja. "Thanks-Cole and" Jay paused for a split second. "And sorry for what I said."

"Don't mentioned it, I 'am just glad you're alright."

* * *

**Author's notes:** I hope that you thought that story was a good one. This next story is called "A Random Encounter part two" Yes it's a continuation to "A Random Encounter" on chapter seven, this it is with Cole. I remember iluvninjagothennextstepgirl asking about counting every one of these stories, well here's one of them and you're welcome.

Just like "A Random Encounter" this one is also in the humor genre. Also points if catch the two Hetalia references in here. XD

* * *

Early in the afternoon, a black clad ninja name Cole sat down in front of his computer, with several bruises, including one on his left eye, thanks to a certain lighting ninja using the username **shockinglyfunnyXD** after that certain ninja hacked into his account, messed with his stuff, trying to find, catch him, and gave him a piece of his mind. Though Cole was a hardy person, he was not expecting **shockinglyfunnyXD** to have such a strong kick. As put an ice-pack on his eye, he went back on to and logged in in the website where he noticed the hack. He soon spotted two familiar usernames **MetalKarloff** and **Fasterthansonic** chatting with each other. He then posted them "Hey, Karloff and Turner" while using the username **Rockinmaster** while having an avatar picture of his dragon, Rocky.

"Wow; hey Cole, what's up?" **Fasterthansonic** posted, having sonic the hedgehog as an avatar.

"Karloff heard about, what happen. Are u ok." posted **MetalKarloff. **

"Yeah, it's just a bruise." **Rockinmaster** partly lied.

Just then, a new person use the username **GrandsensaiDareth** logged in with an avatar of Dareth himself standing in his typical cocky pose and asked "Ah, hello? Could someone help me?!" Cole could not help, but bring his hand to his face, questioning himself as what Dareth did this time.

"What is Dareth?"

"I believe the GrandsensaiDareth gotten lost" Cole could believe his associate done it again.

"Where are you?!"

"I believe it's down the alley way of Ninjago Street"

"Alright, stay there I come get you" After that the **Rockinmaster** apologized to his two friend, before logging off and going off to find Dareth. Meanwhile **Fasterthansonic** posted **MetalKarloff** "Wanna go look at some awesome cat pictures?"

"Sure" At that moment, the duo logged off, before attracting the attention of two other users. One of saying his awesome sense is tingling and the other asking where are the cats.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** YAY! I finally gotten this up on the third-year-anniversary being on this site, a little late, though. Ah, well. Thanks to all who stuck around and I hopped to continue to make great works. Alright, this fic is the only for this chapter about a humors tale of Kai and Jay having to do the other's chores.

* * *

So after a bet that went to shit when two ninja, one in red named Kai and the other one in blue, Jay, lost at a challenged that Kai made with Jay and two other ninja, the two found themselves having to do others chores for a month. "Argh! I hate doing chores!" Kai muttered as he and Jay towards their first destination and their most dreaded, the bathroom.

Kai took a sigh before saying "We might as well get this over with!" to none one. Just as Kai opened the door, they walked and sawn, what look to be a pile of green moss on the floor. "Ewwww; what is that?" Asked the blue ninja.

"Don't know?" Kai soon grabbed a broom poked a bit, but as just as he did the third poke, the green moss thing moved, growing to the celling, while making a gurgling sound.

As it moved towards the duo, Jay let out a short cry before shocking the creature with his lighting, screaming "DOWN BOY DOWN!" The monster recoiled back making some gurgling sound. Kai took the opportunity to blast the thing with a fire ball, before the ninja run out the closing it from behind. They both painted for a while, until Jay suggested "You know what, let's leave the bathroom go till later?" Kai nodded and the two went off the kitchen, where they did the dishes, taking out the garbage, and mopped the floor.

When they finished Jay said "Wow that was tiring! Hey, you wanna take a break have lunch?!" standing next to the refrigerator.

Kai looked before looking back to whatever he was looking at and replied "Nah; we still got wash and the entire bounty to do." Jay soon saw Kai getting up, walked out, he soon noticed plated filled with chocolate cover cupcakes on the counter next to him. Just as Jay took one and placed it in his mouth, he heard asking "You coming Jay?!"

"Be there!" He replied licking his fingers before catching up to his partner. Once they finished, Jay soon found himself in desperate need for the restroom. Kai looked him and asked "You okay Jay, you look like you're pain?"

"Owww; CAN'T TALKED GOTTA GO!" Rushing out of the door, he through the hall. As Jay had the restroom in his sights, he noticed an eight-year-old boy named Lloyd about to go in, to the blue ninja's dismay, but as soon as he did the moss thing from thing from earlier came and out. Lloyd gained a questioning look before screaming and running off in the opposite direction. The monster gave chase, leaving Jay to stop a bit before "Sorry Lloyd." and head in room.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking with a mop and a bucket when he heard a scream. Curious, he look over too see Lloyd running towards him being chased by the green moss creature. He too, let out a scream before dropping everything and running away. As Lloyd caught with, he asked "WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

"DON'T KNOW, BUT KEEP RUNNING!" They soon made it too the kitchen where they gotten cornered just as the monster made a grab from them Kai noticed an opening and took, while grabbing Lloyd in the process. As Kai ran towards the exit he knocked over some dish soup, making spill into a blue puddle. They heard the moss thing howled gurgling sounds followed by some sizzling sounds, they look back to see the creature back a bit, shaking a bit, smoke coming out of it. "That's it!" He put Lloyd down, saying "I know how to stop this thing, keep it busy until I come back?" before running away.

"What?" Just then, Lloyd saw the moss creature moving around the puddle as it continued to chase the boy. Lloyd look something, anything he could to keep the behemoth occupied. At that moment, Lloyd discover the cupcakes, grabbed them, and fling them. The ceased and made a suckling sound, as the boy stare at with disbelief. Suddenly Kai came back with a bucket filled with more blue liquid. Kai soon chug the moss making it let out loud shriek. The thing grown smaller until it was about the size of a bowling ball, with smoke fleeing from it. "Did-did that do it?" asked Kai as he and panted.

"Don't know;"

Just then, a door opened. It was one of the other ninja, Cole, walking with a grin on his face. "Oh, ho; hey, guys-Wo?! What happen in here?!" Cole then loo kover and said "Uh? That's wear my soup went to!"

"What?!" Later they found out that the creature was indeed Cole's soup. Somehow a fly with Fangpire venom died, later mutating it. As Jay managed to finish his ongoing battle with his bladder, he found out that the cupcake had laxatives in it and Lloyd was using it as prank for Cole. Though Lloyd said he was sorry Jay letting his anger get the better of him, chased the laid around a bit, while the others laughed.

* * *

**Author's notes:** How was this funny? Yes, there was mutant fly in the show. It was in season one episode eight where Jay took Nya on that date and he gotten his had poked by the Fangpire skeleton. Yeah; I kind of wonder what happen to that fly. Fact, the green moss was based on a green-unknown substance I sawn in a parking-lot once. I think that it was a part of those swimming noddle, though I was not sure. I was tempted in poking it with a stick, but I did not see one close-by. I was thinking about keep the moss creature as a gag once in a while, I already have a name picked-out, Jeffery.

Also I got a questioned I was planning on doing a new fic on a new entry in the near future about several Ninjago characters playing in a Cinderella play where it has fourth-wall breaking, a private-eye, a pizza delivery man, and a whole bunch of other silly stuff, and wanted to know are your opinions on it? Would you want to see something like or not? This would just for fun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** The reason why I posted this chapter after a day I posted the last one is that I was also working on this at the same time and just finished. Alright, now that said and done let's get this first story started.

This story is Friendship/hurt/comfort about Cole getting cheered up by Kai. I kind of heard that Cole becomes a ghost in season five and could not get water on him or else he dies (do not want to be spoiled any more by the way) and I was thinking that's got to be rough for him, so I thought of this.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap as the rain hit the glass of the window. A ghost teen named Cole watched his friends outside playing in the mud with a frown on his face. He sigh. He was never one to care about rainy days, but he did love playing around in it with his friends; throwing mud at Jay and Lloyd, helping out Zane when needed it, challenging themselves to come up with ways to get each other with mud, but since he became a ghost he could not let even a drop of touched him, otherwise he would be dead. It is tough being a ghost when it prevents you from spending doing the stuff you love. "Hey, Cole;" He looked over to see another friend, Kai only a few feet away, looking at him. "You okay? You look down?" Not one for getting drenched in cold rain, he stayed inside.

"Huh? Yeah; Just?" He said in a depressed tone as he looked back at the window.

"I have a plan;" Cole soon look back with a bemused face.

After an hour. "Man; I can for a warm shower!" said Jay.

"Me too." Lloyd agreed as both them and walked in. Clung; the next they knew with a snow fall of fathers fell on them. It only took a second or two of having bemused looks on their faces, before they heard some giggling. They looked over too see Kai and Cole laughing their butts off.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well this a first, or at least a rare thing; this is set in pov, Lloyd's pov to be except. I know I have another entry "Lloyd's Journey" that was in his pov too, but I cannot remember the last time done this on this entry. Also, I know this is a fist, this story is about older Lloyd and Nya.

Yeah; I 'am kind of wondering why we do not see much fics they are them and having friends or brother, sister relationship? I do think can work, they also did some-what time together when Lloyd was just a kid and it was hinted at a platonic friendship with the two, though did show much of it.

This story is about Lloyd, days after Kai saved Lloyd and sacrificing his own life in the process, now being cheer up by Nya.

* * *

I walked to my room without having super. I didn't feel like eating anything again. As I fell on to my bed, pushing my into the pillow, I sigh. I could feel the burns hurting through my bandages, but I didn't care the pain I was feeling was more painful than any wound could feel. _"Why?! Why did you do it?!"_ I asked bitterly, as I tried not cry, digging the pillow father into my face. I couldn't believe it's been days since Kai saved me, days since... he died. Kai was my mentor and my best. I had other mentors of course, three of them. They were nice and thought me a lot in their own way, but Kai was deferent. I can't explain it, but it felt like we understood each other better than anyone. Guess that it was because we saw a bit of each other in ourselves.

Soon I heard several knocks at the door. "Lloyd, are you okay?" It sounded like Nya. I didn't feel like getting up back. I just wanted to be left alone. Soon she asked me, if she could come in. After a bit I heard creaking followed by some foots steps, before feeling something sitting next to me. "I know that my brother's death has affected you deeply, but you can't keep going like this. Kai wouldn't want you to. Deep down I known she was right, I haven't eaten much or bathed much less looked at myself in a mirror since Kai's death; I probably look like a mess, but I couldn't.

"How can I, if it wasn't for me than Kai would still be here?"

"We would've never found him in time, the entire was practically up in smokes when we arrived. If we would've spent another second there then we would've died along with him." I didn't saying anything after that. "You know how I 'am able to still keep going after everything that has happen?"

At that moment, I raised my head up in curiosity and looked at her. "Uh, no?"

"I focus on the people that are still and how I can help them. I still missed them, but I know that this what they would wanted. I learn that one from Kai;"

"What?"

"You see, before our parents died, Kai and I were different as different could be. We didn't talk much, we just did our own thing, but when our parents died, Kai started to spend more time with me and helped fill the void left by our parents. I admired that in him so much so that I wanted to help him out so that he would have less to deal with."

At that moment, I thought about what Nya said and realized that maybe it's time to follow her lead and not be stuck in the past, Right now the others need my help, I can't just lie here walling in self-pity. I sat up and said "Thanks Nya."

She said "No problem." As she gotten up, she told me that she was going to see how the others and asked if I wanted to come. I said yes and left, never forgetting what we talked about.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** Glade you guys like that last chapter and hope to keep up the good work. Thank you to all who reviewed. Alright I decide to liven things up with a three humors stories this first one is called "Run Chicken! Run!" This story is going to about Jay playing a prank on Kai and gets Toxxia to join in with Griffin volunteering.

* * *

It was a nice day in New Ninjago City, or rather it would be if a certain lighting ninja wasn't bored out of his mind. Everyone had some where to be and with nothing to do he was left to wander the streets on his own. He kept at it, until something caught his eye. It was a partly worn chicken costume in the trash. "Haha; Funny costume; Why would-"

At that moment he paused, as a spark of an idea popped into the young ninja's head, an idea of mischief. He snatch the costume in a swift fashion, took it home, clean it off, and fix it. "Perfect! Now who to use it on" He thought for a moment, before he remembered that a certain fire master saying something about wondering around in the city by himself. It was going to be risky, but just the thought of Kai in that thing was too great for him to ignore. The only problem now was too get him in it. His friend maybe reckless, hot-headed, and impatient, but he wasn't stupid enough to be willing to put the on grab on his own, but he would need help if he was going to pull this off. He thought about it, until he remember hearing Toxxixa was supposed to be in town for a couple days, so he called her up and asked her if she would like to help; to her replied, yes. Later, Jay met up the poison master at a park, where they met up Griffin who was bored and wanted join in too. They two said yes and then all of them came up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking down a street, when a green cloud come at him, knocking him out on the side walk. When the fire ninja regain consciousness, he noticed a few new things, Griffin was not there, he was in a restroom, sitting on a toilet in a chicken, and the absence of his of pervious attire. He swore that whoever did this to him, was going to pay. After a bit he make his was out of the stalls in hesitant manner and a slight blush forming on his checks. To say that this was a bad day was an understatement. As he head to his home, hoping that no and pray that no one would noticed him, he soon head screaming to his side. He look to see his two friends Lloyd and Cole was dashing towards him, being chased by a ton of rapid fan girls. Without another option, he ran with the other friends.

After about two hours of running, they managed to lose them. Meanwhile, Jay's group laughed their butts' off.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope that story was at least okay. This next one is about Kai, Jay, Zane, following a trail of candy wrappers. I 'am calling this "Like Older Brother, Younger Brother"

* * *

The started day out like any other, Kai, Jay, Zane were off to do some training, when all of the sudden they found a bit of a trail of candy wrappers, chances were that it was from Lloyd. Based on Zane's sensors it was recent. Figuring that it be best to find the green ninja before he goes on another sugar high, they followed the Hansel-and-Gretel-like trail to the kitchen, but once they gotten there, they were met with a sight that shocked them. It was something that no was expecting, a sight that would not soon be forgotten, a moaning Lloyd and Cole on the floor, Lloyd covered in various colors of melted candy and wrappers and Cole covered in, what they presumed to be chocolate and brown crumbs, being surround by more crumps and wrappers.

"Dang it, guys!" said Kai.

* * *

**Author's note**: This last one, take place when it was just Cole, Jay, Zane as Wu's students. It is about Cole and Jay were training on day when noticed two things one, Zane walking towards them and second, is a rank smell. The best title I can think of is "That Is Not a Cat"

* * *

Two ninja, both swinging their weapons around, drench in sweat, painting. "Had... enough yet?" asked one of the ninja dressed in blue with a cocky tone.

"No way... I 'am just getting started;" answered the other ninja in black in the same cocky tone. "Agh, pee'u!" The blue ninja said as his face courted and pinched his nose.

"What?" The black ninja questioned, before getting his answer and doing the same as his companion. "Agh, what's that smell?" Just then, they saw their friend a white ninja named Zane walking towards them with a sadden expression as they courted their faces and pinch their noses even more. Normally they would have walked up to their friend asked what was wrong, but the barrier of stank was strong.

As their friend made in front the blue ninja let out a coughed before asking "Wo Zane, what happen to you?!"The white ninja released a sigh. "I was taking out the trash when I saw a mysterious black and white cat. Its head was caught in a trash can. As I gotten it off it..."At that moment, Cole spoke up. "Wait, that cat didn't have a black and white strip going across its back, did it?"

"I believe it did;"

"Hate to tell you this Zane, but that wasn't a cat." The blue ninja added.

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was a skunk."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:** Yay! Good news, I have three stories for this chapter and their all humors ones, whether they will be funny is up to you guys. This first story is about Jay trying to fish and the fish is messing with him. "Fish Are Evil"

* * *

Deep inside a forest lie a river. In it two ninja, one in black named Cole and one dressed in white named Zane, both on different sides, stared at the water; musicals tenses, quiet, eyes never wavering with makeshift spears in their hands. Just then, DULUNK, DULUNK! They swing their weapons into the water, sticking up. Just as they pulled out their spears having a fish or two flapping on the dagger's end. DULNK, DULNK, DULNK! They looked over to see another ninja in blue, Jay, swing his spear and picked it up soon after. "Cloud you be a quieter, you're going to scare the fish away?!" The black ninja spoke up.

"Argh, these fish won't hold still!" Dulunk! Cole soon let out a sigh, before going back to what he and Zane was doing. DULUNK! DULUNK! DULUNK! DULUNK! After a while the blue ninja resorted to try to catch the aquatic animals with his bare hands, before giving up and went off somewhere, but that's not to say the fish was not of his mind; on the contrary the thought of catching those fish kept creeping up on him to the point that ninja going to try again; this time however, he was going to what he done best, thinking of an invention and implementing it. The next day Jay went back to the river placed a net in a shallow area, with a grin, before leaving a lone for a while.

As he came back with the same smile, he recovered the trap, before going wide eyed. "WHAT?! AGH! WHY CAN'T I CATCH THESE STUPID FISH?!"

* * *

**Author's note:** This next story is about Kai trying to capture some skeletons in the forest, but things don't go to plain. The best title I can think of is "Expect The Unexpected"

* * *

A red ninja crouched in the forest, behind some bushes with a sword in his hand, staring, waiting, for several living skeletons to come closer. Step, step, just then, the ninja soon strike, but his foot first landed on something. At that moment, a stench sweep through the area. After a while the red ninja went back to his friends. "Agh! What's that smell?" Asked a black ninja, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wo, Kai you stink!" Stated a blue ninja as he too pinch the bridge of his nose, waving a hand back and forth, with a courted face that made Kai grunt a bit.

* * *

**Author's note:** Poor Kai. Yep, ended up like Zane did in the last chapter "That's Not a Cat". This final story is about Jay and Lloyd messing Kai while all of them play an online Role playing shooter. I call this "Two Singers And A Bull"

* * *

Two ninja one dressed in blue and another in green was playing an online role playing, shooter game on their computer with microphones and head phones. While the duo had their avatars hid different places, they spotted another avatar, this one belonging to red ninja, Kai, walking pass them. "Should we give him hints?" Asked the blue ninja in a bit of a teasing tone.

"Neah; let's keep at it;"

"JAY, LLOYD?!" yelled the red ninja.

"What?! We can't help it that you sucked at this game!" Kai soon grunted before running all over the place. At that moment, the blue ninja started to sing a song in his best, _Hatsune Miku_ voice from _Volcaloid,_ voice that caused the red one to grunt again. It wasn't long before the green ninja joined in only he sung in his best _Hungary_ from _Hetalia_ voice. Needless to say their sinning was a bit, for lack of better words, off key. Ping! Pang! Ping! Kai soon started to shoot at everything that was in plain sight. Just as he did however, the singing duo went farther into their hiding place, before they started to sing again. Just then, the avatar fell to the ground, motionless causing the singers to stop what they were doing, look out, and laughed their butts off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:** Good news to all who liked "**That Is Not Cat**" on the last chapter, this next story is a squeal, called "_A Skunk Strikes Again_"

* * *

As a white ninja Zane was looking for a remedy for his smell in a few books he had, Cole was cooking super when all the sudden something rank spread through the air. His face courted, he pinched the bridge of his nose, saying "Oh, Yuck!" turn off the stove, questioned what was that smell, and waved his free hand back and forth coughing a bit. Just then, Jay rushed in.

"AGH! Jay... what's going on out there?!" Asked Cole, scrounging his face more.

"Ha,ha about that? I think a skunk got in here;" pinching his nose to as closed the door.

"... Agh! You Think?!"

After a while Zane met back up with them on the roof, where the duo told him what happen. The white-clad man mention that he had a way to catch the fluffy creature that would involve leaving can of tuna out in the open and one of them to catch the Skunk with a fishing net, to which the others agreed. Several hours of stepping in canned tuna, rearranging a few items, find their sensei on the roof, and high-speed-purist with make-shift breather mask that Jay invented, they caught the black and white creature and released it outside.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, this next story is a platonic friendship, about Jay and Cole having to share a bed and blankets for a night, while Zane, Kai, and Sensei Wu shearing another. This is in the humor genre and the title is " **Compromise**" It was the best title I can come with.

* * *

On a snowy night in a logged cabin, two ninja, one in blue and the other in black, named Cole where underneath several light covers, lying on a bed with pink faces. The owner gave them and their three other companions a place to stay after they saved their village from the skeleton army, however when it came time to head bed the owner informed them that the nights get really chili and that he only had light blankets, at least two of them would have to share a bed to keep warm. When they found out, they were understandably more than a bit reluctant, but after some persuasion from the ninja's sensei, Wu and the house owner they soon to accepted it, before they talked each other into seeing who gets stuck together.

Just as they did though they were told by their sensei too bunk with what he picked from them, saying it was team building. In the end the two ninja were placed together, while the others and their sensei slept in another room. Needless to say the ninja that the sensei picked was the ones who did not get along the best and they were not thrilled about it.

Just then, the black clad ninja felt the covers moved a little. "Agh! Jay?!"

"What?! I 'am cold?"

"I 'am cold too;" Cole answered, before he pulled back the covers. A few seconds later, the ninja was about to fall asleep when he felt the covers moved again that made him let out a groan. After several rounds his blue clad companion, Cole commanded that just leave blankets they were, before Jay mumbled "Fine!" and left things as they were. A few more seconds passed of quietness when the black ninja was about the too fall back to sleep, however just he did he heard loud snore coming from the other side that made him groan. He tried his best to get back to sleep, but could not. Knowing that if he work the blue ninja would solve anything, he waited, until it becomes less noisy. As he did, he wondered how the other were doing.

Meanwhile, in the other room a white ninja, Zane and the sensei slept in a bed with a red ninja Kai the middle having a ticked-off look on his face, awake. He wanted go to sleep, but with his Sensei's and Zane's snoring it turned out to be an impossible task to do. If he was not so scriptable to the cold he would tried to wake Zane and asked him to switch with him. By the time mourning arrived both red and black ninja gain much sleep while their companions was well rested. With no way to wake them up and fleeing it be best to let the sleep some more, so Zane and Jay place the sleep deprived duo in same bed together, while they have breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** This story is about Jay and Zane turning into cats. After Zane collapse from the heat Jay heads off to find some water. This in the adventure/friendship genre. I call this "**An Adventure Of A Lone Cat**"

**Also in cease you do not know or did not realized I posted two chapters at the same time, chapter twenty-two and this, so you might want to take look at the last chapter too.**

* * *

In the city or New Ninjago city, two cats a pure white Himalayan and orange-fur Tabby walked through its sidewalks. This scene so far, was not out of the ordinary, but what that the cats were once a Ninjdroid and a human male, named Zane and Jay. The two was out hanging out together before they drank some weird drink at a hot dog stand and turn into cats a few minutes later. "Argh! How much longer is it?!" Asked the Tabby. Frustrated, paws sore, as he felt the sun scorching his skin. It was not much too say that the walked took its toll on orange-fur cat. Jay could not figure out just how Zane was not complaining seeing that he was the one with long fur and that he walked like it was the ideal weather condition for him.

The Himalayan was known for being the silent and not being a complainer, but one would assume that it was too much even for him. Just as Jay stopped, lowered his head with his eyes closed, sigh, and suggested that they should a rest, he heard a plop sound that caught his attention. Jay soon noticed Zane lining on the ground. "ZANE?!" He shouted, as he dashed over to his long-haired companion. The tabby soon put his front paws on his friend and shook for a bit. "Come on, speak to me!" Just then, the Tabby heard a bit of groaning before spotted the white hair cat opening his eyes. "ZANE! Are you okay?!"

'Yes, I think;..." The white-hair cat through some painting, as he struggled to stand. "Though, I believe my... systems... are over... heating;"

"Man; we gotta get you out of this heat." The Tabby then put his head underneath his friend's front leg and helped him walk. After what seemed like forever, he found space behind a dumpster where the lid was leaning against a wall. Jay looked at his comrade who was now painting header and looked like he was about to puke. "Hang on Zane, I 'am going to find you some water!" With that he dashed-off.

He ran as fast as his paws he could carry him, waiting as best as he could for lights to say it was alright to crossed, ignoring the stares of people when he did, sprinted through multiple alley ways, however did not found one, not even a drop. Exhausted and feeling light-headed he went under the best shade he could find, a park bench, nearby to where he left Zane. At that moment, he also felt disappointed. Zane was in need of help and looked like impossible task to do.

Just then, a lady came by and sat down. He could not afford to lie around, who knows how Zane was doing. Just as he came out of hiding, "Oh; You poor little thing what are you doing out in this?" He heard. Soon, he saw the lady reached into her purse, took out a paper bowl and a water bottle, place the bowl down, and poured the water into it. "There you go, now don't stay out here too long." As the lady gotten up and went of sight, Jay went towards the container and lapped a good chunk of it, thanking the person for the selfless gift that came as a purr. He then dragged the bowl away.

Once he gotten to his destination with a bit water left, he honestly wondered how he managed to save that much, noticed that his companion was not there. "ZANE! ZANE!" Panic setting in like a fret train, he rushed around looking at every nook and cranny, but in the end came up with nothing. As he rested in shaded ally, he hoped friend was at least picked up by nice person. "_Argh! Being cat was tough!"_

"JAY?!" His cat ears perked up, his raised with wide-eyes. "JAY?!" Called another voice. At that moment, he saw a young men in green and a young women with black hair.

He got up and dashed over to them, saying "HEY-HEY-LLOYD-NYA-ITS-ME-JAY-HEY!" that came out as meows and growls to human ears.

"Uh, Jay?!"

"Jay?... Jay?!" Said the woman ran up to the Tabby and picked him up, he let out a louder purr then he had ever done since he was turned into a cat. "Wow, it is you?"

"Good to see you're alright, bro;" The Tabby soon felt fingers rubbing his head and the back of his neck that made him purred more. He did not know why, but the scratching felt good. Later on relief took over when he saw his white-fur companion, well, in their home. It turns out that a concern person found the Himalayan and took him to the animal shelter where the others found him after they heard about the whole changing into cats and sawn their clothes lying on the ground and those drinks they had was mixed with some strange potions that was supposed to wear-off within the next couple of days or so.

* * *

**Author's note:** The reason why I made Zane into a Himalayan and Jay into a Tabby is that I can picture those two as those breeds of cat if they gotten into cats, though I can image Zane also being Norwegian or a mix between the two. Also I thought of sequel to that last that I'm going to post in the next chapter. Yay!

Alright; now that is finished, let's get started on the last story for this chapter called "**Dirty Birds!**" Obviously in the humor genre by the title and this story is about Jay getting pelted by a pigeon turd and as well as Kai you had to open his mouth. Yeah; I have no Idea, why I keep torturing like this, probably because he is not that hard to poke fun at; oh, well.

Thanks to all who reviewed, it is good seeing what you have to say about my stories and Inserting fact, this story is actually based on a true story, though I did not say anything bad to and about the pigeons.

* * *

On a bright day, four young men setting at bus stop when, blop; "ACK!" Three of them looked over to see the fourth one, dressed in blue, leaning closer to them, face pointing to where he was sitting. "DRITY BRIDS!"

"Having Pigeons problems there, Jay?" Asked another man in red with a bit of a smile on his face.

"THESE BRIDS ARE OUT TO GET TO ME!"

"Come on Jay, you think that? They're just stupid birds;"

"Pigeons' are not stupid Kai, they're quiet intelligent." Interrupted another of their companions in white.

"Yeah; whatever;" Bolp, all of the sudden everyone notice some white-substances on Kai's one should. Just as Jay laughed, bolp; the same white stuff fell on him to, only it landed on his head. This made the other two laughed their butts' off while red and blue clad men grave out a mix of irritated, redden, and disgusted looks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Finally! I got this done. I 'am quite surprised on how I got this done with the amount of time I had. Warring, this story is going to be a long one, the word count for this a little over one-thousand, six-hundred in fact it's my longest one-shot ever. It's about Cole fading out of everyone's existence and Lloyd has an idea on how he could still be remembered.

Yeah, When I heard somewhere that Cole might turned into another _Fuko_ from _Clannad_, I was hoping not, because there is nothing sadder then being forgotten, say what you want about Zane's death in season three, but at least everyone still remember him, however I also thought that what if it did a happen, how would Cole and one of the others react and thus the creation of this fic.

This is in the Friendship and hurt/comfort genre and I call this "**Don't Forget about Our Brother**"

* * *

Deep inside an air ship, a young man's soul sat on a bottom part of the bunk, motionless, looking down at a blank floor with only the sound of rain droplets tapping on the glass to comfort him. Ever since the man become a tangible entity, it's been an emotional obstacle after another and it only gotten worse as of late. At first he noticed something was up when the city folk did not acknowledged him or his work at the last rescue/protection mission he and his teammates were on, but when he questioned this to his team, they shrugged-it-off and told that it might have been some new power of his.

However, as each day passed, the more people ignore, even the some of the ones he was close to paid no attention, though he tried his hardest to get them to notice him. The sprit soon sigh and took a look at his transparent hand through the dim light of the room, now more transparent than ever. It seemed like the days passed the more his body become see-through. He tried to ask his Sensei, but just like the others gotten response from like he was just someone watching a river, unable to change its path.

Knock, knock, knock! "Cole, are you there?" Asked a voice that kind of sounded like a kid's voice from behind the door, that caused the soul's eyes to widen and his eye-brows to raise. "It's me, Lloyd. I want to talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah c-come in," Cole spoke in a horse a bit of cracking tone. The door soon opened, before young man dressed in green with white, shoulder length hair walked in. "Are you... okay?" As a bit of silence filled the room, Cole was sure that Lloyd could at least guess now what has been happing and what might happen, but explaining it might prove to be more difficult than first glance.

The boy in green soon asked "What's going on?" As he took a seat beside the see-through entity.

"I-I don't know? No one seems to noticed me when I try talking to them, even sensei doesn't seem to notice I 'am there; I feel like I 'am losing my existence every day; soon you're not going to remember me;"

At that moment, he heard several foots before he saw one of his other comrades, Jay walking by, stopping in front of the entrance way, before he asked "Hey Lloyd, what are you doing, here?"

"I was speaking to Cole."

"Cole-huh?"

"Cole, our brother, he's right here, don't you see him?"

"O-okay?! I 'am just going leave with your imagine friends, see ya;"

"Wait Ja... argh!"

"We're got to figure out a way for you to be remembered;"

"Yeah, but how?" After Lloyd thought of an idea and told it Cole, the fading spirit agreed. Later that night, Lloyd was in his about to close is eyes while the sounds of his snoring friends in the back ground, when he saw his ghost friend getting into his own bed. "Sorry Cole, I should have never gone to that museum alone," He whispered, with water staring to from in his eyes and voice cracking. "You would never turn into a ghost;"

"Look, it's not your fault, you had no idea that Morrow was going to be there to possess you. I should have been faster instead of wasting time." As the soul got up and walked towards Lloyd's bed, kneeled down, put a hand on his friend's head, and said "Like Sensei thought us the Past is the Past"

"And the future is the future." Just as Cole smiled the white-haired boy spoke "But you're not going to have one for very long."

"Look, I'll worry about that when the time comes, you just worry about yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good;" Cole muttered as he went back to his own bed.

"Hey, if we still got time tomorrow, you want to dome some sparring with me?"

"Ha, ha! Just don't complain when I beat you again!"

"Last time I checked, I still have three wins over you!"

"In your dreams!" The spirit said with a smile and in a cocky tone.

Just then, a yawn escaped Lloyd's mouth. "Night Cole;"

"Good night Lloyd;" was all the man dressed in green before felt a tear dropped from his eyes and he fell into slumber. When he woke up to a bunch yawn, complaining and his Uncle's blasted gong being rung multiple times, he found himself puzzled. "Uh, guys? Did we have anything planed today?"

"Did we have something planed?" asked another young man in red, Kai.

"No." replied a Ninjadroid name, Zane.

"No can't think of anything;" Answered Jay before he turned to Lloyd and asked "You're sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

"I.. I don't know?" At that moment, he turned his head, his eyes transfixed on an empty bottom bunk. "Was that bunk always been messy?" He soon gotten up walked towards the bunk, scrutinizing it.

As he did, he could hear asking the others "Why did we have a bunk there?" Just then, he looked at the bottom and said "Hey guys, I found something;" He soon pulled it out. It was a make-shift book, the some-what lose binding and papers gave a hint of whoever made it did not have much time to complete it, they were not artistic, or both. He stared at the book, a tear slide followed one after another until look like a water fall and started to sniffle. "Wow, Lloyd are okay?!" Jay asked.

"Huh... Yeah;" Lloyd then took a moment too wipe his nose on his sleeve, before continued in a hoarse tone. "Just that..."

"Just that what?"

"What is Lloyd?" Kai joined in.

"I don't know, I feel like we just like someone important; I don't remember;"

"I say we take look, maybe we could find who this guy is;"

"Jay's right. Open it, Lloyd;" Said Kai.

After a sniffle, Lloyd spoke. "Ah, Right;" When he opened the book, he grown wide-eyed as he held his breathe.

"What does it say Lloyd?"

"It says **'Hey Lloyd, you probably don't remember me, well that's not important right now. Listen, I don't have much time left, just know that I took your advice about me writing all our past adventures down in a book, so I did. Everything we did from us kicking bad guy butts too us just being bored, I written it all. You're a great ninja and even a better friend. Take good of the others Half-pipe, I 'am counting on you. Tell the others about** **this. Would you?**"

WHAT?!" Everyone besides Zane said at the same time as all of them jumped with eyes blogging out and mouths gapping. Lloyd then shuffled through some other pages before pausing, then saying "Guys, it says he was our Leader and he became a ghost after he helped us get the scroll from Master Yang's haunted temple."

"What?! Agh! How come we don't remember this guy?!" Asked Jay in an angered tone.

"It say that he was fading out of everyone's existence."

"What?! Let me see that?!" Jay asked before snatching the book out of the white-haired boy's hands and looked at it.

His mouth soon hang low as he pull back with a bit of a head shake. "It true! It's all in hear!"

"What?!" Kai asked.

The room soon gone silent again, until Lloyd grabbed back the book and resume where he left-off. "**I 'am sorry that we couldn't have a popper Good-bye. Oh? And tell Jay that the remote he's so been looking for, is underneath the couch**"

"WHAT?!" Jay interrupted that gained glares from Kai and Lloyd, before Jay said "Sorry;" made a guilty face before Lloyd continued again.

"**and he could have Nya, just treat her right. I much rather have her be with someone I trust then some guy she found on the streets. Well, this is it, when you wake up you probably not going to remember me ever existing, but please keep this book safe, I don't want to be completely forgotten. Good... bye.** Sign **Cole.'**" At that moment, the green clad man noticed that the good-bye was almost legible and water droplets around it like someone been crying on it.

As Lloyd hung his head low, placing the book down, the red clad walked towards him put a hand on his should, and said "We might have forgotten this Cole guy, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't respect his last wishes. Let's keep these stories in our hearts."

"Yeah; Let's do it, though I may not know who this really is."

"Agreed"

There was a bit of silence, before Lloyd uttered "Yeah;" in a tried tone.

"Alright now if you excuse me, I got to find that remote; see-ya!" Jay mention before dashing out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Yeah; just need some time alone."

"Okay, we'll be in the living with Jay if you need us."

"YAY, FOUND IT!" Jay yelled from in the other room.

Lloyd turned his attention back to his red comrade and said "Thanks Kai;"

"Don't mention it." Soon Kai and Zane left, leaving the man dressed in green alone. After a while, Lloyd gotten up, but just as he did, something fell out. He bent down, plucked it up, and examine it. A shock over come him. It was a hand-drawn picture of the photo, he have and keep close. On the top, there were writing that says "Never forget about your brother."

"Thanks Cole, I will." He said with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Alright, since the last one was heart-breaking let's do something to liven things up a bit. This chapter is about Zane's point of view in the story called "**An Adventure Of A Lone Cat**" on chapter 25. This a friendship/adventure story.

* * *

One day, a white long-haired Himalayan named Zane was lying underneath dumpster's lid that leaned on a wall, panting, wanting for his friend to come back. The sun and the heat were not doing any favors. He felt nauseous and weak. He should have let his friend know, how his friend sick he really was, but he did not want to make him worry, out of consideration. Now he was debating whether he made the right decision. Zane hoped no misfortune befallen on his companion. As the seconds passed by, the energy from his body dissipate along with. Soon his eye lids started to droop down. He tried several times to keep them up, but as he did, the more they fall down again, until he could not carry them up any more drifted into sound abbess.

"Oh my, what doing out here in heat?" He read as felt pair of arms holding his back. The Himalayan struggled to open his before being met with the sight of a young man with brown hair, but could not make out a face do to the fuzzy vision. Just then, the white-fur feline could no longer held his eye lids and fallen in the abbess again.

After a while felt hands and fingers moving along his body and being poked by, what felt like sharp, thin twig? He open his eyes for the second time and look to see two men in cyan moving is body around. Though not as hot and blurred vision as once was, he still didn't have enough strength to move.

As The Himalayan tense his muscles a bit at a touch, one of the men said "It's alright, we're almost done." He may not comprehend what was happing, but by the things looked, it guessed that these men was try to help him. At that moment, all the moving stopped. "Good boy" He soon felt a hand slide down his head to his back in a repetitive fashion that caused him to let out a slight purr. After that the long-fur cat soon felt a hand move underneath his torso, lifted him up and carried a few feet to a steel cage. Another hand open the door, before being placed inside along with a bowl filled with water and petted him that made him purr again. Just then, the door closed and both men left, leaving the Himalayan alone with the sounds of other cats and dogs yelling and screaming to get out, or talking to each other.

He started to question whether this was person or not, but soon thirst gotten the better of him. He slowly pick him himself up moved himself to the bowl and lapped up his fill that caused him to let another purr, before lying back down. As he lay, trying to make sense of the situation he felt his eye lids getting heavy soon falling asleep.

Just then, he woken up to a hand underneath his. At that moment, he was pulled out the cage and being whisked into a small pet carrier, before moving to somewhere else, to where, he was not sure. with a little rocking from inside. He gotten a bit worry, but remained clam. Just as the man took them passed a door, he was shock at the sight of his two other companions, a black clad ninja named Cole and a red ninja named Kai standing. "Gentile men, is this the cat you've been looking for?" He heard the man say.

"Hold on, let's get a closer look at him?" Said Cole. Zane then felt the carrier swing to where the opening was facing the celling. A pair of hands reached down and grabbed his torso, picking him up and out, before being handed to his black clad friend. "Ah? Meow two times if you're really are Zane?"

"I 'am, brother." He said as he stared to purr a little.

He wasn't sure if that was two times, but just as his companion smiled and said "Ha, ha! That our Zane!"

"Agh! Finally!" uttered Kai as started to walk out. Cole then turn to the guy thank the man before putting Zane back in the carrier.

As the white Himalayan soon felt and saw the carrier being lifted up, he heard the man spoke. "Make sure he doesn't run away again, young men."

"Sure thing, sir."

"Oh? And keep cool at all times."

"We will, thanks again." Just as they gotten outside, Kai said "Agh! Let's get back home, Nya and Lloyd should there with Jay by now?"

"Right, but first let's get Zane some ice, don't him over heating again.

"Right." After trio gotten the ice placed it to the carrier, they head home where they turned the the air-conditioning up, too much of the feline's comfort and waited until Nya and Lloyd came back with the tabby.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, this last fic for this chapter might either humors or it might be a bit mean when Jay digs marbles out of Cole's nose. Yeah; I do not know why I keep making stories that involve Cole suffer in one way and sad things are one) I like Cole and two) that I got another fic thought up; not to say much, but it involves Cole, a cat and food, though at least that's a while a ways, getting his braided, another shot at that cooking. I 'am sorry, I keep torturing Cole. TnTI called this "**Boredom made me do it**"

* * *

"Ow; watch it, Jay!" The black ninja, Cole said after he jerked a little causing the table he was tied to, to move along with him, while having marbles being pulled out of his nose, by some 'what looked to be tweezers'; quite honestly, he only know that they were for pulling those glass spheres out. Now, you might ask yourself why he do this; well, that was an easy one, boredom told him to.

"Man; how many marbles did you shoved up there?!" asked the blue ninja as he tried to get another marble, disbelief, that his responsible leader would do something like this, out of nothing, but boredom.

The black ninja looked blankly for a second before answering "Eight... I think?"

"Agh!" The blue ninja spend the next half-hour plucking marbles out, yeah those thing were in there good, before finishing.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry, not much but al east I was able to mix it up a little And in case you're wondering why had Cole do this was because when I read this funny fan fic the other day that said that teenage guys are extremely prone to do stupid and brainless things, well I figured the ninja boys would have no shortage of that.

They never tell what the ninja age they are, except for a hint with Zane in his flash back in the episode _"Tick Tok",_ fair game and even though Cole dose act like the most mature person on the team, second only to Zane, he still at least just a kid or well, at least in this last one he is and deep inside he is not much different than any other teenage guy. Alright, that all for now, bye. (3


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note:** Alright, the last story was interesting. No worries, this next fan fic has to do with Jay and him finding a place to sleep. Another squeal to "**An Adventure Of A Lone Cat**" A continuation two the last on the last chapter and chapter twenty-five. This is in the adventure genre.

* * *

In the night an orange tabby named Jay walked through halls of an airship. He could not get to sleep, too cold. His friends put a little blue cat sweater on him, but it only helped so much. The air condition was up, because of a Himalayan cat, Zane need it, so as he do don't overheated like what happen earlier that morning, to which he was okay with. His friend needed the cold air more then he need the warm. And though he been use to a cold environment thanks traveling with his friends and living in the desert for most of his life, his new cat body seemed not to be accustom to.

As the moon cast its dim light through the windows, the tabby was amazed at how much his senses grew from when he was a human, his eye pierced through the mask of darkness, his ear hear the winds blowing on the ship, and his nose experiencing various new smells that he did not know existed. It was thrilling. Maybe being feline was not going to that bad? He scampered a ways until he stop at certain closed door. The door belonging to his girlfriend. Placing a paw on it, he pushed, but did not bugged. After trying for more times, with several soft growls and light tail waving, he gave up and left. It appears that she was not for companying tonight.

The tabby continued his search until he found a basket full of used clothes sitting next laundry door, probably for tomorrow's laundry. Maybe he could sleep in there until mourning, wake up and get out before they need to be washed? He proceeded to jump in and burry himself in the fabric, where he closed his eyes fall into a peaceful slumber, warm and purring.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well that was story. Next one is a continuation to last only this about Lloyd doing laundry finds out that Jay is missing. This is kind of Mystery mix in with comedy. You can probably guess were this is going, but for the sake of not, let's get it started anyways. I call this "**A wet Fur Ball**"

* * *

The next morning a green ninja named Lloyd strolled through the hallways of his home, grabbed a basket full of clothes and head into the laundry room. Just as put in the clothes, detergent and turn on the machine, he heard footsteps coming near him, he look over to see a girl with short black followed by a white Himalayan. "Oh, Nya, hey Zane, what's up?"

"It's Jay, we couldn't find anywhere?"

"Uh, have you look in his bunk?"

"We did, we couldn't find him;"

"I have-"

"Meow, Meow;" He looked down too see Zane pawing at the washer. "Meow, Meow;"

"Huh, what is it Zane?"

"Meow!" Just then, he heard another some faint cries from a another cat and soon opened the door of the washer to find a drenched tabby, looking up at him on top of the clothes, growling, tail moving back and forth. "Oops, sorry bro, didn't see you there! The green ninja said as he fished the growling cat out, before closing the lid, which caused the tabby to growl more.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Poor Jay. Fun fact, this story was based on the time my mom almost wash and dried her cat because it slept in the washer and dryer and she did not no he was there sleeping and yes it was a male and tabby too, only that Jay would learn his lesson my mom's cat did not apparently and tried several times.

Okay, this next story is about Lloyd again, stumbling on Cole, Kai, and Jay passed out on a table by a few drinks and decided to play prank on them. Yeah; remember how I said in the last one that I had one story lined-up with Cole getting his hair braided? Yes that is it. I hope it is okay.

* * *

Things were ordinary for a boy dressed in green, Lloyd as walked through the hallways, looking for something to do; that is until he found three of his teachers lying, heads down, snoring at a table with several beer cans scattered around. The boy grunted a bit, before walking towards them. He could not believe those guys at time; one of them Jay for most likely talking the other two, Kai and Cole into it and two for Kai and Cole for giving in to it, epically Cole. He was supposed to be the reliable leader for Ninjago's sake and hear he was doing something that was not appropriate to be done in the company of children.

He soon walked over and shook their shoulders a bit. "Hey Kai, wake up; Kai?" But he gotten no responses. _"They're really out of it?"_ Just then, an idea popped in his head, a mischievous idea. He dashed off, before running back with pink colored hair spray, a bag full hair-bands, and a black maker. The boy then proceeded to put the hair spray on Jay, go all Jigglypuff on Kai's face and what I mean by that, was scribbling on his face with the marker, and braided Cole's hair.

When the trio woken, they groaned while both Cole and Jay put a hand on their heads, they took one look each laughed a bit before they stopped and they went wide-eye. Lloyd soon thrown himself into a laughing fit.

"Lloyd?!" The others said as they glare at the boy.

"Hahaha-severs you right for drinking while I 'am around!"

* * *

**Author's note**: Yep, serves them right. Okay this last fic is a continuation to "**A Wet Fur ball**" on this chapter. This is about Jay again, no worries, there no washers in this time, only a reference towards it, where Jay got bored and finds an awesome sight. I call this "**Rock and Roll sight**"

* * *

It was begging to be a an interesting day for the now tabby cat, Jay, to sat the least with all things consider, his near-death-drowning experience with the washer and having to be toweled-off and change of sweaters, as he trailed through the hallways investigating for things to do. Just then, his cat ears perked up to a song that was playing in the back ground. It sound like an old rock song. Curiosity peaked and wanting to get to be free of the boredom, he scampered off to the direction of the sound.

His screech lead him to a door that had a small gap between it and the wall. Peeking through, he spotted Kai moving, but nothing else. He went in closer to see the red ninja dancing and singing with sunglasses on his face and a broom handle in his hand, using it as a microphone. The tabby could not help, but laugh, though it sounded more of coughing.

"JAY?!" Kai shouted as he ceased what he was doing and went after the tabby. Jay soon dashed off with ninja on hot pursuit.

"What I wasn't the one who left the door opened?!" asked Jay, though he was certain that Kai could not understand a word of it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's notes:** While thinking for more ideas that had Kai and Jay in it, I thought of this. This is kind of a Halloween special were Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Zane sat around telling ghost stories and Kai is not willing to admit how scared was. However, just after Lloyd told his story, Kai spots a character from the tell behind him. This is another Humor/Horro story though, I did try to put a bit more horror in it. Well since that said and done let's get the story.

* * *

Deep in a room of an air ship with only source of light was a lone candle, four ninja circled around it. Three of four was laughing while the fourth, the one in red, Kai sat, arm crossed with a mixture of a bored and ticked-off expression. As soon as the laughing died down, Kai grunted a bit before commenting. "That wasn't scary;"

"Wha-are you kidding?! Kai That story was terrifying!" said the blue clad one, Jay with a shocked expression.

Kai gave out another soft grunt before muttering "Whatever;"

After a bit of silence, another ninja dressed in green Lloyd spoke up "I got one that'll guaranteed to scare the pants off all of you;" in cocky tone. "Once there was a pirate" As the story progress, the others gained various expressions, while the white ninja Zane showed only a little bit of fear and Jay was shaking like a lone leaf in a gust of wind, Kai on the other hand tried hard to conceal his trembling, but with his widen-eyes and slight shivers, it was not hard to figured out he was feeling at that moment, though the others did not seem to noticed. "They that all who venture in these very waters will suffer the wrath of the pirates curse."

"Uh, t-t-that really didn't happen, did it?" Jay asked.

"Beat me;" Just then, the sounds of soft footsteps filled the shadows making mostly Jay and Kai to tense up. At that moment, Kai felt an eerie presence making his body stiffen up. He soon look back saw a skeleton with pirate clothing looking back them.

"Boo!" Went the skeleton, holding its arm up in the air. Just as it did though, Kai and Jay let out a loud scream that made Zane's scream not as noticeable. The skeleton stopped and laughed followed by Lloyd. "Oh snap!" The pirate grabbed skeleton collapsed leaving a laughing black hair ghost boy in its place.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Jay. "Argh! You got Cole to possess the old Halloween direction?!"

As the green clad ninja ceased his laughing he answered "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" The red clad ninja crossed his arms, grunted a little, and looked away with a shade of pink forming from underneath his furrowed brows.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, being a ghost does have its advantages. Alright, this next fic is a humors story about Jay and Lloyd being bored, gotten into a truth or dare game, mostly doing dares stupid ones including one that made poor Jay nervous.

* * *

A blue ninja lied, Jay, head down on the table after being dared by a green ninja to eat a bunch of raw Habanero peppers and drinking a good chunk of milk because of a truth or dare game that made the green ninja laughed his butt off. The two was using more dares then truth; they were bored and had nothing else better to do. "Agh! Alright Lloyd, truth or dare?!" asked Jay in a bit of an angered tone.

"Hm? Dare;"

"I dare you to sit in desk chair with a reef blower on;"

"No prob;" After a few minutes, Lloyd fallen off of a spinning desk chair holding reef blower. As the blue ninja walked next to his friend, the green ninja asked "Okay Jay, truth or dare?"

"Hm? I chose dare;"

"I dare you to pee on an electric fence;"

"WHAT?!" A few minutes passed and the duo was standing in front on an active electric fence that they had lying around. "Uh? I don't about this Lloyd?!'

"Come on Jay, it set on a very low setting." The blue ninja sigh before he went to pee on the thin barrier. Just as he did, he shouted "OW!" moved back, while clutching his sore area.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note:** Hello I am back again, this time with three short and humors stories. Yay! This first story is another _**A Random Encounter **_sequel. Only this time it's about Kai and he having a new user name. Let's see if how well he did. Oh? And if any of you are _Steven_ _Universe_ fans then you might like this one.

* * *

Kai was on an online chatting website again. This time with the user name **Iamanenteralfirebebe!** and an avatar of a red marital arts girl. There he found **shockinglyfunnyXD **and **thegreenstarfarre **posting messages to each other. "Hey, Lloyd, hey Jay."

"hey kai I didn't know u like da _Crystal Gems?_ :P"

"What?! Argh!"

"Lol"

"lol XD"

Just then, someone else logged in with the user name **TheWhiteNinja** and the avatar of blue skin and clothed princess. "Greetings Kai, Jay, Lloyd."

"Zane?!" asked **Iamanenteralfirebebe!**.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Hey, Lloyd do u think we're going to c some yoai or yuri or whatever u want to call it action? :P"

"What dose Yoai and yuri mean?" **TheWhiteNinja** posted.

"Argh! That's it I 'am out of here!" **Iamanenteralfirebebe!** logged out.

"Lol"

"lol XD"

"But don't understand, what dose yoai and yuri mean?"

"Oh bother -_-"

* * *

**Author's note:** It looks like that is a no. Alright now that's of out of the way, let's get to second one that I like to call "**Shadow** **Puppets"**. Also Lloyd is an adult in this one. Though I do think he could make these jokes if he was put in this situation, it just wrong on a moral level to have him as a little kid be a part of this.

If you happen to noticed that this fic has better grammar and then a lot of other works, it is because I had beta-reader helped me with this one. Give the author _Saviour Unleashed_ a check out, they are good at what they do.

* * *

Ninjago's greatest heroes sat in their home with nowhere to go and nothing to do until Lloyd suggested that they do shadow puppets too, which everyone else played, except for Kai. It took some persuading, but Kai went with them in the end. They all made various things, Zane did best out of the group, creating things like framers and Kangaroos, while Jay and Cole made simpler things like turtles and rabbits that were a little off. Kai on the hand (no pun intended) had a hard time and often messed the puppets up. When he was about to give up his friends pushed him to make shadow puppet, however, he thought of a way to show how he felt. Placed a hand to the light he flipped them off. His friends started too laughed, except for Zane who looked baffled.

"Hm? I don't Kai, it looks like a penis?" Jay commented sending everyone into another laughing fit.

"So he's jerking us off?" asked Llyod that plugged the group to chuckle more while Zane gotten more confused.

"Ha-ha-we better stop." Cole said through his chuckles.

"Yeah, these jokes are turning us on."

"Yeah; they keep coming." stated Jay. They soon burst out laughing again, however, this time Kai grunted and left.

After that Zane spoke up and asked "Wait, I don't understand?"

"Oh brother;" Jay muttered.

* * *

**Author's note:** This last fic is about Jay and Lloyd playing Baseball. I call it "**Temper**" You will see why soon enough.

* * *

On one clear day, Lloyd and Jay played Baseball in a flied. Reason for this was out of boredom. There was no enemy that need their butt kicked and everyone else had somewhere to go or something that needs their attention. Jay thrown the ball too, which Lloyd swing the bat only for it to missed its target.

"Come on Lloyd? You got to keep your eyes on the ball."

"Urgh! I know! I just had something in my eye! Give me another chance?" After a few more pitches and misses, Lloyd gotten heated. So much in fact, when the last ball was tossed, he hit the ball so hard that Jay couldn't stop it and landed in his _nuts_. Contorting his face, the blue ninja collapsed and curled up in to ball while gripping his _junk_. "Sorry Jay!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note:** Alright, after a while a new fic is here. Yay! Though, bad news for Jay because this fan fic is a tragedy fan fic that stars him. Yeah. Also, if your wondering why italicize almost all of this story, well... you have find out that out on your own because if mention it now it would be a major spoiler.

I gotten two others I 'am trying to get done, let's hope I get those out soon.

* * *

_A young man, tall and slender sat in a cart of a train. Hear it rattling and felt it shaking through his thick, drenched, **though still ice-cold clothing.** His tried his looked out a window._

_As his tried eyes meet the sight of passing snow and bare forest, he couldn't help, but reminded of his friends that were scattered out in the world. They had to searched for a mystic item that will aid them in defeating their enemy. As much as he would loved to rest, when he found it and called everyone, he couldn't, not **now**. He has to **get back, back to his comrades before it too late.**_

_He took a sigh of boredom, however as he did he gotten into a coughing fit. He took his hand away his mouth and spotted the **puddle of blood** now resting in his palm. The man whipped the excess amount from his face lips. He didn't care whiter he look like a murder that killed someone with a chain saw and gotten little no to sleep, nor put so much care into getting the item that was now in pocket, to his allies. To him **all that matter was to see their faces one last time, especially his girlfriend Nya.** He heated to see her distraught at the sight he's in and what is going to happen to him, but this choice he set out for himself. Selfish? Yes, but we all do crazy things for the ones we love, right? _

_He leaned his back against the seat taking serval deep breaths. His lungs ached every time he draw a breath. Not long after he found the item was when the choughs and the pain begin. He tried shrug it off, thinking it was no big deal, but the problems continued and gotten worse. He tried to mask it when called his friends, though he was certain it didn't work, but it was worth a shot. By then, he suck it up and went too see a doctor. _

_However as soon as he did, he wished he never did. The doctor told his that he contacted a deadly and incurable virus that will attack his lungs, eat them until there's nothing left. At first he couldn't believe it and yelled at the doctor ro 'repeat that again', however, after the doctor repeated himself, he proceed tell the young man that he didn't much time left; shorter if gone out and done his normal actives. Obvious, the young man did not heed the doctors information and that is how we gotten we're at. _

_As he token serval more breathes, he could feel it; the virus winning. It wouldn't be long now. Tears stared to stream down face, one by one until he couldn't stop it and looked a about ready dam bursting. Just then, a hand gripped his wrist._

"Jay?!" a voices called out. He looked up and sawn Nya staring back at him with water-filled eyes. They were now at the train stop and he sitting on bench. "Jay!" He couldn't do anything except, give a smile before plunging into an enteral sleep.


	32. Hilarious Easter Special

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got a new story for here! This is a pure humor fic that stars Kai and Jay. For Easter I put Jay into a bunny costume. _You're Welcome._ (3

Now, let's get to the fun and hoped that I will have more to offer next time. Happy Easter everyone.

* * *

At the destiny's bounty training area two ninja, the clad ninja, Kai and the blue ninja, Jay who was suddenly wearing a bunny costume. Why, because to his dismay, a _certain green ninja_ bet his chores on it and he was foolish to take it. Though, quiet embarrassing and anyoing that the ninja, especially Kai and Cole who made rabbit jokes, Nya on the other hand seem to think it was cute at least; so that was something. Kai and the rabbit disguised ninja exchanged blows with their weapons when both tools broke into pieces. "Argh! Look at what you did, bugs!" Kai said.

"Hey, hey at least over worked my weapon doing extra training yesterday!"

"Whatever;"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sensei Wu who sat at the side lines, watching the pair. He got up slowly approached them. "Now what done is done. We cannot changed the past, but we can change the future. You two are going to get to new weapons from the closet?"

"But-"

"Now buts! Now get to it?" The red and blue duo groaned both in frustration and annoyance, however went to the closet nonetheless. Once there they found the items they came for, but when they try to leave they were stopped by an unmoving steal door and door knob. "WHAT?!" shouted Jay as he stared at Kai as he try to bugged the door open.

"Argh! This stupid door won't budged!"

Just then, the rabbit suite wearer yelled "HEY! HELP! HELP!" for a seconds until Kai stopped him.

"I don't think that's working Jay!"

"But got to do something Kai?!"

"That's it!"

"What?" At that moment, ceased his tug-a-war match with the door a placed a hand on it. Soon smoke started to appear and the knob melted. "GEART, NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO KNOW SHERLOCK?!" shouted Jay. So the duo sat around think. It didn't take long before they gotten bored. A random moment, Jay started to sing songs like _Yankee-Doodle-Dandy, Baby, Old-McDonald, Deck the Halls, _for only God knows why, and the_ Duck Tails _theme_, _but soon he gotten bored of it too, too much his partner sanity's relief.

As a bit more time passed and the ninja wanted, hoped for anyone, anything to free them. At this point in time, Jay would even take the rabbit jokes instead being trapped in the closet for any longer. Just then, they heard something before the door dropped in a slow paced down to the floor. There, Cole walked in and asked "Man what happen in here the door would not open?" Jay soon rushed to his black clad partner gave him a big hug,

"Thanks Cole!" he said.

"Huh-Cole?! Thank you-thank you-thank you! You don't how happy I 'am too see you!"

"Agh, okay I get that you're happy, jay could you hug me so tight?" As for what happen to their _little argument_, the battle they were doing the same, expect this not getting locked in the closet. I guess the some things never change.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note:** Yay I gotten another chapter up. I would freely admit that this may not be the best work I ever done, but it is definitely the more interesting. The best title I can think for this "Lighting That Can't Sleep"

This is friendship story, about Jay(yes him again, for some reason I can think up more stories about him as of late) who couldn't get to sleep because of a lighting storm and his power and soon later joined by Zane. This story is kind of AU'ish.

Like I said, not the best, but interesting. Actually, I just wanted to play around with the whole each ninja stronger or weaker depending on weather and temperature thing. Let me know what you think? I 'am curious.

* * *

Jay lie on his bed tossing, turning, and shuffling. He could hear his friends snoring from all directions, however that was not the reason the poor ninja couldn't sleep. Nope, the lighting from outside that shadowed over his comrade's noises is what not kept him up. Jay on the other stayed for different reasons.

He and the other ninja, not only had character traits of represented elements, but they also had quirks of them. Zane as the ninja of ice was cool and calm, but dislikes it when the temperature gets too hot, Cole being the earth ninja was strong and stable, yet was like bottomless pit when it comes to food, Kai, belonging to fire was hot-headed and rash, yet had a bad case of hydrophobia, and Lloyd, who best known as the master of creation and had a combination of all of their traits, however it also creates similar troubles as them, such as an addiction to sweets, being short-temper, having a somewhat of a short attention span, and being closed off, and this information was true for Jay as well. Being the master of lighting, he was already extremely energetic, like someone on a bit of a sugar-high, but that only gotten worse when lighting is around.

He knew he and his comrades had training all day tomorrow, but the storm seem to just stick around like a bad plague. The ninja tried everything he could think of to get himself back to sleep, anywhere from running around the training grounds to various of methods of releasing his excess power, but none of those seemed to work. _Arg! Stupid storm! Why couldn't it just come in the mourning?!_ The lighting wielder thought as he grunted before getting out and head towards the living room. There he turn on the television to a low volume and watched the weather, in hopes that he might get some sleep tonight.

_We're going to have thunder storms all through the night and into early morning._ The weather girl on the screen in formed. That's just g_reat! Sensei's going to kill me tomorrow!_ So much for getting some sleep tonight. Why did he have this? Why could he keep his lighting powers without this problem? It was times like this where he envied his friend's powers and wished that he could switch powers with them.

Soon Jay turned the television off in defeat. If he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he might as well make the most of it and have some fun, right? He tried thinking of what he could do to past the time without waking the others though two of them, Kai and Cole were the heaviest out all of them. Kai being the fire elemental he was had very low energy in weather like this where it rains hard and is cold out and Cole despite the guy being cable of a day or so, without sleep, he was the most difficult to get awake and need a herd of bison's galloping, his sensei's gong or the smell of food to get him awake.

_Think Jay, think?_ He thought. Hey that could work_?_ The lighting master soon head towards his work room that was built to be soundproof and worked some of his inventions. Just as the ninja just about to put the finishing touches on a robot, an explosion sprang up covering the him and the surrounding area in smoke and soot. When the smoke dissipated everything was blacken. "Agh! What did I do wrong?!" he asked himself after coughed out a bit of a smoke cloud.

"Brother, are you alright?" A calm and gentle voice spoke up. Jay looked over to see Zane standing the door way with a concern look on his face. The blue ninja sigh. he should have known. Yeah; remember how I said that Kai had low energy because of the cold? Well it was the reverse for the ninja of ice and thus less likely too sleep as much. "'Forgive me, but I sense the explosion from out in the hallway."

"Yeah; just something with the machine. Couldn't get to sleep?"

"No, I could not."

"Me neither. Say, you mind sticking around in keep me company?" Jay asked with a smile. Normally would prefer that he work alone on his project, but right now, he was bored and needed the company. Besides if he wouldn't be the only tried one when training starts in the mourning.

"No, I don't." Zane answered before he walked in sat in a corner watching his friend work. While Jay worked and occasionally talked to the ice wielder, he too, talked and some times helped out.

When mourning came the other soon noticed Jay and Zane's absences and searched all over. It took quiet a bit of time they found pair sleeping peacefully on the floor. The duo knew that they would have a lot training to make up, though at that moment it was nothing more then a thought.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks to all who liked, favorited, and followed. Let's hope in the next chapter the story will be better.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note:** Alright, I 'am back with two short stories this first one is a humor story that stars Jay and Zane. It set in time before Kai joined the team. I call it "**Shouldn't Have Asked"**

Okay, I think Zane knows a lot because he reads a lot, but for the sake of fun let's say that he didn't came across this certain subject in this.

* * *

On one sunny afternoon, Jay strolled around the monastery when he came across Zane looking at something. Despite his friend's quirkiness and rather odd behavior that didn't stop the blue-eyed ninja's attempts at being social, besides Zane at least willing to listen to what he has to say unlike Cole. As he walked towards his calm manner friend, he called out. "Hey Zane?"

"Greetings Jay, nice day?" Just then, Jay soon noticed a bird's nest filled with hatchlings begging for their mama to bring them food.

"Sure. Say, why are staring at those birds?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Where do offspring's come from?"

"WHAT?!" At that the blue-eyed ninja face lit a bright pink. As he took a bit and saw his friend giving off a puzzled face, he asked "You don't where babies come from?!"

"No, I don't, though I did hear villagers saying that it was rather difficult and that the offspring is released from their mother's-."

"WO, WO, let's keep this P.G?"

"P.G?"

"It means to keep our conversation safe for kids."

"But, how would this caused children physical harm?" It was at this moment that Jay and grunted a bit and his pink face gained a tad darker. Never in his life did he thought that he would have to explained Sex-Ed. someone who looked to the same age as him, nor explained the morality of exposing kids to this touchy subject.

"Ha, ha, don't sweat the most the small stuff Zane."

"Okay, but why would I sweat when it's not hot out?" The blued-eyed ninja let out another grunted.

"It was just figure of speech, Zane! It means don't to worry about it!"

"Oh, okay." At that moment, Jay face palmed himself.

"All you need to know is-" Just then, the blue-eyed ninja cupped his hands around his friend's and whisper his response. It was then that Zane's face too grown a bright shade of pink.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't about I say that was one of best short stories that I made. The jokes pretty much wrote themselves.

Okay this next one is another with Lloyd in it. Typically I would say more, but then I would spoil every. I call this one "Perfect Timing"

* * *

"You're going to die, bro." Said Lloyd as he watched the master lighting as he carried a video camera and a make-up bag.

"Hey, hey, I know what I 'm doing."

"It was nice knowing you, bro." After Lloyd left, Jay to do what he was and few minutes passed. The green ninja saw his blue comrade dashed by, being chased by Cole and Kai who were now wearing make-up. Now, at times like this someone would intervene, but not Lloyd. He got out his phone and started to record the scene that was unfolding. This is _so_ going on to the internet, that if the others don't catch him first.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that's it for now. I hope liked this chapter. Next chapter is hopefully going to be a high school (AU) with Sensei Gramadon as the principal.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note:** Alright, I 'am back again and this time I 'am going to limited to one fic per chapter for now on unless it's two hundred words or less and see how that works out.

Now on to this this fic is a short friendship story between Lloyd and surprisingly Brad. Lloyd's feeling down and Brad is there to cheer him up. Takes place before he met the ninja and got kicked out. I call it **The** **Presences of A Stranger.** This should be cute and interesting.

* * *

In Darkley's boarding for boys, a boy strolled through its halls with his hung his head low. Soon he made his way to his room and plopped himself on his bed. The boy felt like crying. He did, but he held back, telling himself that he was stronger than that and that no one baby him: he had fend for himself. That is just the way it worked here, it always did, always will be.

With his face buried in his pillow, he heard, yet not seen some coming in. He let out a silent sigh. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now, however he knew lashing out would only make things worse, so he let intruder be. Whoever they were? "Uh, Lloyd?" A voice called out. A voice that could only be one person, Brad. "Hey are you okay? What's wrong?... " He asked as Lloyd felt the other boy sat on the other end of his bed. Despite Brad assistance in the pass to get revenge, he still felt uneasiness around him. Lloyd let out low groan as response. "The others pranking you again, right?" He let out another soft groan. It was true, every one of the other kids was relentless on him. Heated it and heated being the laughing stock of the school for falling for those damn things. Brad let out a sigh of his own. "That's just the way things work around here, you'll get a handle on it in no time." Lloyd made a soft groaned again. "You know" he couldn't, but get his curiosity peaked and raised his head at the other lad's words. "I seem to remember owing some guys pay-back for that that swirly they gave me the other day? Are you in?"

Did he really have to ask? Lloyd was unsure about Brad, but he was the close person he could trust and call a friend. The sound of revenge sounded like gold through his ears.

"Sure." He answered, eyes burning bright with joy.

"Good because we're going to need a few items from the principal's office.

The next day, the boys carried-out the revenge and succeed. Despite the fact that their victims would get back in the near future, the duo did not care. They had a blast while doing it. It even made bad day a bright one.


	36. Chapter 36

**3,Author's note:** Yay, another chapter up and this one was based on a scene in season 5. This is in the humor genre. I call it **Gosh Damn Peep-Holes**. By that, you can guess what scene I got this came from and at least have a clue what it's about.

But in the sake of fairness, let's say you don't. Here what's it's about. This fic about Cole witnessing Jay and Kai being perv's and finding a Peep-hole while they, Lloyd, and Zane are at a hot spring.

* * *

In Ninjago hot springs, our favorite ninja sat enjoying the moment and the bath. Even Kai seemed to be relaxed thought not so much of Zane. Being the ninja of ice he never like the heat as much. "Hey, Kai I found a peep hole." Cole heard Jay whispered. "Maybe it's to girl's side?"

"Oh, Sweet!" He pear over to see Kai getting of the water walking towards where Jay and a speck on the wall, was.

"What, are you two crazy?! You can't just go peeing on the girls?! You're going to get us out!"

"Relax Cole, where going to take a quick look."

"Yeah; it's not like they'll know."

"And what about Nya? You have her Jay."

"Yeah; but she's mad at me at the moment." Jay answered looking down. It was that the earth ninja face palmed himself, shaking his head as he groaned.

"What did you this time?" He knew he was going to regret asking that, but he wanted to know.

"Huh, I gave her flowers that I found in the woods and they happed to have Poison-ivy on them. Just then, Kai shot Jay a glare. "What how was I supposed to know those had Poison-ivy on them?"

"Look, don't go messing around with that peep-hole? I don't wanted get out kicked out."

"Don't you worry Cole, we understand."

"Yeah;" Despite Cole's lack of trust with those two, he let them be and joined Zane and Lloyd at the other end.

"Uh, why was Jay and Kai looking at that wall?" questioned as he look over to the brunets.

"Wha-hey-hey, let's talk something else?"

"Okay."

"Agree." It was times like this that the master of earth was glade that at least two of his team wasn't interested in girls anatomy. Lloyd: for still having a mind of child and Zane: for not having that kind of interest in human females. Though he may not want admit on the outside, their was a part of him that wouldn't seeing Nya nude. What? He was of aged and he was attracted to girls. "So, what do you...?"

"Ahhhhh!" Of the sudden the trio peered over to their kin walking over, looking as they saw something the shouldn't.

"Hey-hey, had a great time?" Cole asked in a sarcastic tone as the two took their seats.

"Uh, what happen?"

"Me and Kai saw something terrifying." Jay answered.

"Let me guess, You saw sensei Wu naked?"

"Uh, what?"

"No, it was Sensei Dareth, nude." Kai uttered.

"What?! It can't that bad?"

"What?!" Jay blurted. "Okay nerves of steel, if you so sure; why don't you take a look for yourself?!"

"Alright, I will." It was then that Cole walked over and look. After a second, he retreated back. "Oh-okay, did not need to see that."


	37. Three Ninja, One Bathroom

**Author's note:** I guess the last chapter wasn't all that funny? I agree it wasn't my best work. The only thing I can say is that I can learn from my mistakes.

Now, on to this chapter. It's another humorous that takes place during season two, where three ninja stood outside the bathroom while it was occupied by the forth one.

Don't worry this story is more rated K+ then the last one.

* * *

Three ninja stood outside the bathroom, the only they had their small apartment, while the bathroom was occupied by the forth. Curse, the person build the place for not building in another one. One of Nina, a blue clad one named Jay, who look like the one who need the toilet the most, dashed to the door, pounded on the door several times, and shouted.

"Come on Cole, you've been their forever! Let us have a turned?!"

"Sorry Jay, but I 'am still using it." After this, Kai grunted.

"That's it, I 'am going to pee an empty bottle!" As the fire ninja was about the walked in to the kitchen, he was tackled to the ground by Zane.

"No Kai, those are for recycling!"

"Then where I should go, Mr. Roboto? I can't go outside."

"Please be patient? By my calculations our brother should be out in a few seconds."

"Argh! Get off?"

Kai tried get free of his surrogate brother's grasp, but as soon as he Zane stopped him again.

While this was going on, Jay looked at the battled, cringing every time Kai mentioned 'going.' Why did the ninja of fire have to say that? Why did think he could swallow all that water and be able to hold it? Why Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd gone off somewhere and left them alone? The lighting ninja held leg together and grasp his crouch. If Cole didn't come out soon then Jay was certain that he would have to go where he stood. Just then, the door unlocked. As soon as the earth ninja walked out, Jay rushed inside.

After the door was lock again Cole glanced off at his two friends on the floor, one of them, Kai glared at him.

"What I had to go?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope this wasn't too bad. Sorry, about it being short again, but I felt I add more than it would feel more dragged on and I have gotten use to writing short chapters.

Alright now that's over, Here's hope that my next chapter would be better.


	38. Hang On

**Author's note:** Finally a chapter that's more longer. Yes, this is a long one people.

This chapter for this day is a comedy, horror. The victim-er star for this story is Kai. Why? Well, I can't no other better for this story except him.

Let's see how well I did, shall we?

* * *

Jay bumped his arm against some boxes that made dust. The poor lighting ninja coughed and sneezed a bit, while his friend stared. It was another cleaning day for Ninjago's favorite heroes. "Wow careful there Jay, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Kai joked.

"Man; acough. How much stuff do we got?"

"No clue. Hey, could hand me that box to your left?" Jay looked side-to-side until he spotted a brown box.

"Here."

"Ha, thanks Jay."

"No problem." Jay mentioned before he went through another box. "Hey Kai, still want Mr. Sprinkles?" The blue ninja soon held up a white stuff bunny with a red bow around its neck.

"Neah; I 'am not into childish things like that anymore."

"Wow, are you sure? You seemed very to attach to it."

"Jay's right." Cole stepped in. "Don't you think you should hang on to it a bit more just to make to sure you want to get rid of it?"

"Fine." He groaned. "I'll keep the stupid thing until tomorrow. Happy?"

Later that night, Kai head into his and his friend's shared room with rabbit. As he sat on down on his bunk, the fire ninja place the doll underneath his bed, and lied down. After the lights went out the ninja fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Just then, Kai shoot up. He looked around. His friends were asleep, nothing out of the ordinary, maybe it was his imagination? He lied back down, but as he did, he shot up again. "Uh, guys?" he squeaked out a it. Only Jay, who was the lightest sleep out of the group, rose up first followed by Zane and Lloyd. The lighting ninja yawn.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think there's something here."

"Huh?" Lloyd blurted. The others watched as the green ninja got and walk towards the door and opened it, while Cole, who was the heaviest sleeper, kept snoring. "I don't see anything." It was at that moment the blue ninja climbed from his bunk and walked to where his green clad friend was.

"Me neither." He said as he also looked at outside.

"And my sensors say that there is no other life forms on board." Zane add in. Just then the noise shoot up again.

"You guys heard?" asked the ninja of fire.

"What was that?" questioned Jay.

"Hm? Odd, my sensors still say that there is no else the ship."

"It looks like you need to get that thing checked?" All of the sudden, the sleeping earth ninja snored louder.

"Argh! Wake him up and Lloyd and I would meet you in the kitchen?"

* * *

After Kai and Lloyd left the room, they walked down the hall away.

"Uh, I don't see anything." The green ninja said.

"Argh! Could this thing show itself already, so I can go asleep?!" Just then, the noise sprang up, again it sounded like a mouse scouring on the wooden floor.

"There it's!"

"After it" The two dashed for a while. Focused on finding the intruder, Kai didn't noticed that his partner was no longer beside him until he stopped and looked back the way he ran.

"Huh?..." He blurted, moving his eyes all around, searching for his missing friend. "Lloyd?!" It was at this moment that he started to get a little a bit worried. He saw nothing, but darkness. All of the sudden, the area lit up. The fire ninja was on a dirt covered island in the middle of a forest. This forest, felt familiar like he has been ther-He had a long time ago. At that moment memories filled his mine.

_I 'am much better than you Kai._

_You want to bet?_

His heart started to race, his breathing became rapid. The ninja of fire could feel his body trembled. He never want to be here again.

"You've came back?!" A pitched voice spoke up. Kai looked. His eyes fallen upon an old stuff cat that appeared to have been chewed by a dog and buried in the back yard. "This is going to be fun."

"Ah, Commander Fluffy Paws?!" He called out. "Mom and Dad said that you ran away?!" His eyes widen, his quickened. He did not know what his childhood stuff animal wanted with him, but he knew that it can't be good.

"Come on Kai do you still what they said? You know dolls don't run away like that?" The fire of ninja didn't say anything whether it was from his fear that he wouldn't admit, the shock from seeing Commander Fluffy Paws again, or both. "You abound me all those years ago. Me and all of your toys" Just then, toy soldiers, stuff animals, and toy dinosaurs rose from the ground. All looking like have seen better days.

"No, that mom and dad's idea, they made me get rid of you!" He said in terror as backed up to the edge. Water jumped up drenching his ankles. No other option, he tried shot the toys with a fire ball, but for some reason it nothing came forth. No time to think about it, his focused back on to the toys. They inched closer. He was helpless, wishing his friend were there. He really needed them, despite what they might about it.

Just then, a few soldiers thrown big log knocking him into the water. The fire ninja tried to get out of it, flailing and splashing, but just as he grabbed the edge of the island, the water started pulling him back. He peered over to see a whirlpool behind him. He held on for deer-life.

After a bit, Kai noticed something walking towards him. He looked up and saw a white rabbit with a red bow around its neck. "You're going to abounded me to." it said with a sunken face. The ninja turned back to the whirlpool then on to the rabbit again? "It's good-bye?" the ninja groaned.

"Ah, Mr. Sprinkles? I 'am sorry, I'll never abounded you again, I swear!" The Rabbit's ears perked. All of the sudden, Kai's hand slipped and just as was dragged away, two white paws stopped caught him. Mr. Sprinkles cling on to the ninja's hand. As Kai's widen again this time with amazement, the rabbit tugged him back. Soon he was back the ground to which he never thought he be so grateful for. While the ribbon wearer caught its breath, the ninja of fire plucked the stuff animal and brought it to his shoulder, hugging it. "Look, I 'am sorry. I should never throw you away. I was... I guessed I've out grown you." Kai said as held Mr. Sprinkles tight.

"It's alright, Kai. Just, don't forget about me?" At that moment, the master of fire opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the bed with the others still asleep, except for Jay who was looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" After the fire wielder painted, he looked around.

"Huh? Yeah. It was all just dream?"

"Yeah; you seemed to be having one heck there, Kai. I 'am surprised that you didn't wake up Lloyd and Zane, when you let that scream."

"You didn't wake me?"

"Hey, hey, I was going to, but you woke up before I got a chance to. So what kind dream were you having anyways?" Kai looked away.

"It's... It's nothing."

"Are you sure, you seemed really freaked-out just then?"

"Yeah;" To the red ninja's relief his comrade didn't pressed the question. After the two lied back down and Kai heard Jay snoring, he gotten back up and reached underneath his bunk, but just as he did someone muttered something. He stopped and look around.

"Chocolate cake please, and dozen noodles?" Cole muttered while he lay fast asleep. The ninja of fire grunted. Cole and his food. Part of him thinks that his cooking was so terrible before he met the team that he might have made craved for any food that might come his way. Kai soon went back to what he was doing and pulled the rabbit out. He lied back down, face to the wall while the hare buried in the blanket. Like hell, he going give it away. The ninja soon fallen back to slumber land.

The next morning, he managed convinced the others that he gave the stuff animal away. In truth, he kept it hidden of out self-pride and fear of him never hear the end of it mostly from Jay, if he didn't.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that was interesting. Incase you are wondering why I had Cole the heaviest sleeper and Jay the lightest, its because it's a little head cannon of mine. The ninja's sleep habits are closer to that of their powers. Cole, the ninja of earth hard as a rock to wake up and Jay is light as lighting, while the others are in the middle.

Also, be prepare for two more chapter coming up soon. I have two ideas that I 'am still working out the kinks, but hopefully I have them up in no time. Wish me luck? (3


	39. Bongo

**Author's Note:** Remember in the first season Cole had a set of bongos? This kind of my take on what happen to them, though I wouldn't put it pass the skeletons to stole those things, but I degrees.

This is a humor story and the word bongo. And the star is Sensei Wu. This is new.

* * *

Early in the morning a Sensei that gone by: Sensei Wu, search through his monastery. It seemed like his one or some pupils decided to hide his gong from. He needed it as a sure-fire-way to wake them up, though those pupils would say otherwise. He look high and low, but no such luck.

Just then, he found a few items of his student's and amongst them was a set of bongos. He sigh. They would have to do. It would be a few minutes until sunrise the pupils' morning exercises.

* * *

Once the rays from them had found their way to the room where four different colored clad ninja slept. They slept without a care in the world: that's until they heard the annoying sounds of out-of-beat bongos being played.

"Wa-argh! Sensei?!" One of the student called in an irritated tone.

"Hey?! That's my bongos?" Stated another student of his as gotten of his bed.

"Though luck! Someone stole my gong, so I 'am using these." Wu said as played more with musical instruments.

"But Sensei?"

"No butts, now get on to morning exercises. Chop, chop." The Sensei soon chuckled.

"You know? This is rather fun." Wu let out another chuckle followed by him still playing with the bongos. Meanwhile the others groaned and felt like they were in hell with the noise and the instrument's owner regretting even getting those things when he did.


	40. Go With It

**Author's note:** Okay here's another short story that involves Sensei Wu and Cole again. Though Cole dose get a little hurt by this, it's only mentally and not physically. So that's good for him.

This story is another humor and with a hint of mystery. Let's next hope that next chapter Cole would be spared.

* * *

On the Destiny's bounty, Cole walked around the air ship, searching for his... Well some might say concoction and when I say some I mean all other people on the ship, he would say his latest master piece, chocolate tuna surprise. He looked all around, every nook and carney, yet came up empty. He head up deck too see if his friends saw it. When did, he found Sensei Wu watching his teammates run around in circles like scared chickens, sitting right-beside his missing food.

"Hey that's my food?" the master of earth stated as he walked over to his teacher.

"Ah, so you came to train too?" The wise master asked.

"Uh, Sensei? Why do have my chocolate tuna surprise?" Wu soon chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It arrears that your dish is an excellent source to get your teammates butts rolling."

"So, you're using food as a way to scare Jay and the others into working out more?"

"Yep." Though the chef in Cole was offended that his Sensei Wu would use his dish as a scare tactic, at least it was being. However did Wu have to use to torture his friends? "Care to watch?"

"Uh? Sure." Though the master of earth was still hurt by the idea of his food's use, he figured if you can't beat them, joined them.


	41. Never Quit

**Author's notes:** Alright, not only I've gotten a new and longer a fic up, but this doesn't involve Cole this time. This fic is on Kai and Lloyd. Let's hope this goes well.

Lloyd faces Kai after the Ninjdorids captures and brainwash him to kill him and the others. With no other option left the green ninja fight the master of fire.

This is with friendship/hurt/comfort genres.

* * *

Lloyd stared down his mentor, his friend, his brother, Kai. The red ninja gotten captured by the Ninjadorids quite some time ago and had brainwashed his mind, so that he could lash out one green ninja and rest of comrades. In that time Lloyd tried his hardest, his best to get through to Kai, but no matter what he did he could never grasp that victory.

It became apparent that Kai could not be saved. Thinking back, he questioned teammates this and they all thought it would best stop the master of fire no matter what the cost. "I don't want to fight you!" It was ture even now; even though he agree to, he still didn't want to do it.

The master of fire said nothing as he gotten into a stance. The lifelessness in his eyes told him all that he need to know. He did the same.

Just then, the two men charged at each other. The swords they wield collided with each other, Lloyd's weapon and arms shaking, however plucked up the strength and flung the brainwashed ninja back a ways. The duo lunged again. Lloyd dodging a sword and cut the fire ninja. Blood trickled Kai's back it didn't concerned him, not in the slightest. He attacked again.

As the battle gone both ninja gotten some nasty wounds, but with Lloyd down his back while the master of fire charged for the final, the green ninja panic. No time to think, he grabbed his sword the rested a foot beside him and pushed it. His eyes closed, he felt warm liquid dripping onto his face. He opened his in a hesitant manner. "K-kai?" He uttered as saw his friend over him with his weapon, now imbedded into his opponent's chest.

"L-Lloyd" Kai muttered before the green ninja let go of his sword, making both it and his friend fall beside him.

"Kai!" Called the younger man as he quickly turn to examine his comrade's wounds almost bursting into tears. "U-uh? Sorry Kai, I'll get help!" At that moment the red ninja let cough, releasing a bit more blood.

"Don't Lloyd?" Kai said in a soft voice.

"B-but-?"

"It's over. I-I can't hold on much..." The ninja took a few breath longer before continuing. "longer. You're on your own now. Take care of the others?"

"But I need you. You made a promise that you would take care of me. I... I don't want to be alone." It's happing again, like he lost his farther.

"Listen Lloyd? You have gotten stronger since I was captured. You fought when I wasn't holding anything back and won... You can do it Lloyd..." Just then, Kai let more painful coughs. His grown dull as each second passed by and his breathing slowed. "R-remember... Lloyd ninja... never quit?"

"Y-yeah; thanks Kai... for everything." The master of fire ninja let out one last smile before his breathing stopped, and his body went limp.

"W-ah! Kai?! Kai?!" The green ninja called out, shaking his fellow ninja, however there was nothing. Kai was gone. There was no denying that. It hurt and tears started to burst out. Lloyd fell on his surrogate brother's fallen body, sobbing. After what felt years, he rose up, taking a minute to stare. Ninja never quit and so shouldn't he. It was Kai's last words. He was bound and determined to do that.

Just as he was about to pick up the corpse, it somehow caught on fire. Lloyd jump back as he fire eat up deceased man leaving behind a pile of ash. Baffled, the green ninja just stayed there, not knowing what to do.

All of the sudden, the sound of a baby crying sprang up followed by the charred pile moving. Lloyd moved back. As soon he gotten closer he noticed that there was a baby in the ash. Questions started to pop in his head. Was this Kai? Did he get reborn? How? But he brought himself out his thoughts to scoped and clean up the crying infant.

"There, there. It okay little guys. After the cleanup, the child stopped and calmed down. Based on appearance, it looked to be a new born and a girl at that. Though hard to see the girl did have a bit of brown strains of hair. No other options, he left with the infant.

* * *

Back home Nya and were sad about news, but also questioning about the little girl until Sensei Wu informed them in that elemental masters the ability to reborn if killed to ensure that their elements would stick around unless their bodies disappears: like being dump in lava or acid.

Lloyd gave the child to Nya telling her that she should be the one to take care of her now little sister. Though it took a few, she took the girl.

After that day took care of Kai with from Jay and Lloyd. Lloyd helped on mission as much as he can. Kai saved the green ninja's life. It was the least he could do for her. Not surprising though, Kai kept her fiery attitude which made the others laughed and tease her kind of until Nya, Lloyd, or Cole stopped them. Soon the child started to look up at both Nya and Lloyd and grown really attached to them.

Though the green ninja still doubted himself and hurting, he never quit, just like his Kai would have wanted.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope guys like this. It based off of an idea I had. The elemental masters could be reborn if killed, but no memories of their past life.

The idea of Kai being that of a phoenix is cool, but also sad too


	42. Helping Hand

**Author's note:** Yes, another chapter finished. As for what this fic is going to be about; Cole and Lloyd helping each other to get of an amusement park attraction. I guess I gotten into habit of writing about our favorite earth ninja and a brotherly love?

Anyways, this is in the friendship and hurt/comfort genres.

* * *

Lloyd know he shouldn't have gone in. He knew all to well, but his... well, let's just say friends, kind of made him go in. It was his pride that made to do it the most. Curled in up in a corner, deep in a haunted house attraction, he shook like area itself gotten cold as winter. He didn't hear any sounds from the attraction nor if anyone else should walk by. He didn't want to.

Acting on instinct, he stayed there for who knows how long until he felt a hand touching his shoulder, causing his body to stiffen. The hand moved him back forth several times. Soon a voice came into focus. A familiar voice calling out to him. He struggled to an eye open, however as soon as he did, he noticed that it was Cole who was in front of him. "C-Cole?" The boy questioned still having a bit of tremble.

"Lloyd are you okay?"

"U-uh? Yeah."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here?" Cole asked, giving him a hand.

"O-okay." Lloyd grabbed his older friend's and gotten up. After that two head forward to the exit. As they did, Cole spoke up again.

"Hey?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry about making you come in here."

"Oh? Haha. It's alright. I wasn't that scared."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah; I could have gone through that if I had to."

"Haha, sure kid, whatever."

Now I know what you might be thinking; this is the end of the story? But what kind of story would that be? Not very entertaining one, I could tell you that for sure. Now, let's what going to happen to these two? As they gotten closer, neither one expected that one of the animatronics, ghost one to come out of nowhere, but as they did Cole yelped and jumped back a bit. Lloyd could feel his older brother figure's body stiffen a tad from a hand that was still had it grip on the young man.

"Uh, are you okay?" The green clad boy questioned.

"Wha-Uh? Yeah. Just caught me by surprised."

"Ah, we could stop if you need a break?"

"No, the others are waiting for us. We should keep going."

"Oh, okay." Just as the duo tracked serval more feet a few more ghost figurines popped out making the ninja screamed and leaped backwards. "Uh, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah just uh?..."

"Why won't you let me help, you guys always have been helping me?"

The older male sighed. "You shouldn't be helping us. It's supposed to be our job to help you."

"Says who?" As Cole was left speechless, Lloyd continued. "Look, I'll help you get out, but I can't do it without you."

After a second the eldest of the two finally responded. "A-alright, lead the way." It took a bit of time before the duo made it out, helping each other along the way. Both were grateful for.


	43. After Effect

**Author's note:** Yay another fic. This one is a humors fic involving Cole again. Let's hope that the next fic would involve at least one of the others.

* * *

Nya didn't know what to think, but there she was, just arrived in the boys bed room where lying in his, curled into a ball groaning. Though Zane was by his side, it didn't look good. She soon spoke up. "Hey Zane, what's up? Uh, is Cole okay?"

"Greetings Nya."

"Oh hey'a Nya" Cole took noticed of the samurai right before groaned some more.

"I believe Cole has consumed rotten food-"

"Hey, hey, it some moldy cake." The cake part didn't confused Nya, she knew the ghost loved and might be addicted to it, but confused her the most was that why would he eat a moldy one when he didn't since gotten turned into a ghost.

"Uh, what?"

"Ugh, Jay talk me into eating a cake with green fuzz on it that was in the back of the fridge after I complained." The samurai face-palmed. She couldn't believe what ex-boyfriend at times. He can be such an idiot. "What? It's not like it would kill me now."

"Where's Jay? He's supposed to help with the defense system."

"I believe he's in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I dared him to eat my tuna soup surprise." It was at this moment that Nya started to think she need a vacation.


	44. Halloween Speical

**Author's note:** Yay, my Halloween special is up. Bad news is that it involves Cole again. Though don't worry Lloyd's there too.

The story's about Lloyd and Cole playing a prank on Kai after Jay dared Cole. You will see why I chose this for my Halloween special.

This is in the humor genre no horror.

Hope you guys like this and happy Halloween. (3

* * *

"Hey you got the glass?" Cole as walked down the hall with Lloyd.

"Yeah;" He held the glass up filled with soda, wearing a smiling. "You think this would work?" The two had a prank set up. This came to surprise with Lloyd. He didn't the leader and one of the most mature ninja they got had a mischievous side, but low and behold the guy seem to be really happy after Jay dared him to not be a stick in the mud.

The question was left, to who should they do it on? Zane or Kai were the most reasonable. No one wanted get Nya mad. The last someone, who was Jay the way, gotten her mad, she gave him the cold shoulder. It was really awkward and kind of scary. So, no go for her.

Zane on the hand, would have acted like it didn't bothered as much before cooking a curler prank up after word. Also he wouldn't cook for whoever done the act. Though Cole didn't mind cooking for himself, he loved Zane cooking more. So Zane was checked off the victims list.

The only left is everyone's favorite ninja of fire, Kai. He would be the easiest to trick, seeing how the dude wasn't known for being the brains of the group. Now, he wasn't brain-dead, but... well let's say he doesn't always make the wisest decision and temper gets the better of him far too often. Honestly, Kai seem like the perfect choice.

"Well, we all know Kai gets thirsty after work out."

"Hehe, yeah. I thought he was going bust a gut when Jay handed that two letterer bottle, after you guys had that all day marathon."

The duo got the items they need and they got they prank. So, all they need now, is their target. This was a dangerous move to pull seeing that Kai's bite was worse than his bark, but this just too fun just too pass up and Cole was dared to do this, so he's got an excuse. However that excuse is almost meaningless when their fiery friend is ticked. Ah well. It they're going get taken out at least they can get to be taken out with a bang.

Once they gotten to the training grounds, the ninja and the boy saw the master of fire, hands on his knees, painting. Oh this is too good to be real. Cole walked up to Kai and offered the drink, to which the red ninja accepted with glee.

"Thanks Cole."

"Don't mentioned it, spark plug." The master of earth said with a hinted of a sarcastic voice before he and Lloyd left.

Minutes later, they found their comrade on the couch, fast asleep. Cole picked up and carried him away without waking the resting ninja.

How the black clad ninja did that you wondered? Well, that soda that Cole gave had a sleeping pill in it. Yes, those things come in handy, epically at times like this.

After a while Lloyd walked around with video camera, set on record. The lens moved around a bit until it stopped on an image Jay talking with Zane. "Hey Jay, hey Zane."

"Greetings Lloyd." Zane greeted as the lens jittered a little then went on to Jay, once the ninja of lighting opened his mouth.

"Yeah; Hey, what's up and what's up with that camera?"

"Oh, I was looking for Kai."

"Kai?" blurted Jay.

"Yeah; me and Cole played a park on him."

"YOU WHAT?" At that moment, Jay's screams distorted the audio for a bit.

"AHHH!" Just then, the Camera lens moved to find Cole dashing and stopping.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked with a tad of a scared tone.

"It's-" Cole was about to say more, but he, Jay, Zane all of the sudden looked over. As soon they did a familiar angered vice sprang up.

"There you are?!" The Camera turned to see a heated Kai in a very girly unicorn costume that look like it on a show for preschool. It was at this moment that the blue ninja burst out laughing.

"Ha ha... you.. two... did this?!" Jay's voice spat out.

"LLOYD, COLE?!" Kai shouted and the camera lens shook before turning on to Cole.

"N-n-now Kai-" Cole tried to talk, but the unicorn costume ninja lunged for the master of earth. However Cole dodged and the pranking duo make a dash for it.

Was it worth it? Well, if you Lloyd and Cole, then the answered is yes. It was so worth it.


	45. Jokester

**Author's note:** Yeah not dead. I had a lot of ideas floating in my head and little time to get them all down. I hope this makes up for it a bit.

Needless to say this a humors fic involving younger Llyod and pranking. I know April fools isn't until a few weeks from now, but I couldn't resist. (3

* * *

Lloyd inched his way to the outside. Glancing at both sides of the deck, he saw no one there. This was going to be awesome if all goes well.

The child had his tools and now it show time. He went out and placed a plate with a beautiful looking chocolate cupcake on top. Like him, it seemed innocent, but inside held the key to his victory, a sleeping pill. Hopefully, this would enough to knock Cole out cold long to draw a mustache on his face.

The last serval he attempted it, the master of earth was only half asleep. Thank Ninjago that Cole thought it was just the cupcake instead of foul play and none of the others pressed for answers.

Once he finished he hid on the roof and waited for his earth powered friend to walk bye. However, after a few mistunes someone did came, but this person was Jay.

"Hey, look at that?" The master of lighting spoke to himself. "Ha Cole must have left this out?" He picked up the pastry and eat it. "Too bad, mine now. Hm! Good."

"Agh!" Lloyd muttered. Why did Jay have to be there and not Cole? Ah, well at least he snagged a victim this time and Jay is just as fun as the earth ninja to prank.

He may get in trouble, this much is true and he may pay dire for it, but he didn't give a crap. Things were getting too boring around here.


	46. There For You

**Author's note:** Yes, I 'am back again. Sorry, but couldn't think of any other stories and had stories to work on or complete. I hope I can change that.

This story involves Cole and Kai brotherly/friendship bonding. Where needed Cole comforting from the master of fire, on one of the days of The Day of the Departed. Hopefully I've kept these two in character. Ah well. There's only way to find out I suppose?

* * *

Cole sat behind stage, on a box with his head and back hung low. He appeared like he was going to going break down at that very moment, yet no tears formed just sadden expression. He sigh.

Could he... do it?"

_"Cole?"_

Is he ready?"

_"Cole."_

Is it going to be like last time?

_"Cole!"_

"Huh, what?" The ninja of earth turned to see Kai standing in a distanced.

"I've been calling your name serval times."

"What are doing, here? Shouldn't you be with Nya?"

"I was going to meet up with her at the park, but I came to see how you're doing? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah?... It's just..." He let another sigh, sifting his sight back to the floor. "I don't know if I 'am ready to go back out there." He uttered, hearing his friend walking closer. "I know my father needs me... I just don't want to let him down again."

"I know it must be tough for you. We've all seen you work every day for this moment."

Cole remembered as clear as glass. Everyone showed support in their own unique way. He need it. Though he did get a bit of a negative response, mostly from Jay, he wouldn't have it any other way. "You can do this. Just don't think so hard."

The black hair ninja turned back to see genuine honesty in Kai's eyes that burned bight as his fire. What was he thinking? His comrade was right. He can do this.

Just then, a chime stared to ring. Kai groaned, pulled out his cell phone and checked the screen.

"Nya?"

"Yeah, she text me wanting where I am."

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. I got it covered here, you go meet you're sister."

"Thanks."

After Cole watched the ninja of fire dashed off, he went off. Now with a new sense of confidence given to him by his friend, he was going to make this work. Giving it his all and shining with pride, he had nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have Cole still a bit of doubts about going back into the Royal Black Smith/performing routine. Honestly, I don't where this idea came from, I just thought it up.

I hope you guys, like it all the same.


	47. Wake Up Call

**Author's note:** Hello back again with fic this one is a humor fic involving Lloyd. The title for this should tell you what this story going to be, so I won't spoil it.

Wish me luck on my next story?

* * *

Lloyd walked off, after being asked by his uncle to wake up he ninja. Sensei Wu appeared to be sick and someone that wasn't Lloyd, hid the gong the Sensei like used, though he did get blame for it. What else is new? He was the son of Lord Garmadon after all.

Just as the lad made it to the ninja's bed room placed the stereo he carried down and slowly opened the door. Inside the four pupils lie fast asleep.

The boy knew this would give hell to pay, but he didn't just care. Too much fun to give a damn, just too see the looks on their faces would be worth it.

He switched on the stereo and turned up the volume to max. He played the tape, which made the noise of an off-key bagpipes and machine firing.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Every ninja except Zane screamed. Cole jumped down from bunk and hid behind Kai's bed, Jay fall of his and he and Kai ran around the room, and Zane looked around with a scared face. This gone for a second before the noised died down and froze as they heard Lloyd laughter.

"LLOYD!" Both Kai and Cole shouted. At that moment all the older male's eye glared the kid. Lloyd stopped and dashed off, being chased by others. Yep, totally worth it.


End file.
